Full Moon
by Suny B
Summary: Who is this new girl in the Cullen's life? Will she pose a threat to the family? What will her involvement in the life of the Cullen's life mean when it comes to their Quileute bond? Please Review so that I know to continue with a sequel.
1. Chapter 1 Finding Courage

Chapter 1 – Finding Courage

Her eyes closed momentarily, forcing a natural breathing pattern. This was merging on insanity. There was no way this could be right, just not possible. Her slender fingers clinched the folded paper gingerly, as if toying would destroy the evidence she needed to be here. Her eyes scanned the small road, a hidden entry way, and then she gazed back down at the paper. This was absurd. A quick shake of her head and momentarily tossing of her thoughts aside forced her to start walking the small roadway.

They would never hear her coming, even worse she thought. They're going to kill me. Literally. What if they were what she thought they were? Her heart started racing, what if they turned her away? What if they weren't there? And the worst thought was what if this wasn't the place. Not only would she putting herself in danger, she would place these people in mortal danger. Mortal, how ironic she thought.

She was lost in her thoughts, not taking in the surroundings as she should have been. The large house surrounded by glass windows and a vaulted roof emerged from the hidden tapestry of the woods. The sudden appearance through the heavy wooded area startled her out of her thoughts. She took a deep breath scanning the outside of house, the wooden trim, the open bright windows, and the majestic oak trees looming over the roof precariously framed the beautiful home.

Her movement silent to the ears inside, she moved smoothly across the paved driveway to the surrounding woods to be invisible to any eyes as well. Her fear was compiling inside of her. How was she to know that this was the actual place? A contorted dying oak tree hiding her petite form from the vision of any out looker from the home, she had to talk herself to approaching the door. She pressed her forehead against the bark, the moist moss protecting her skin from the rough bark underneath. She bit her lower lip, wiping her forehead and boldly took a step from behind the tree. With every step she took her confidence grew. They had to be the ones; the paper said it was true, so it had to be. There was no other way, she kept repeating to herself.

A trembling hand reached up whipping a loose blonde auburn strand behind her ear. With one more mind coaxing thought she took the steps up to the front door. The front door was a dark chestnut with an embellished glass ornate border. Her, now brave hand, pressed the door bell, it took some push, it had to of been rarely used, the melodic tone echoing within the house. She held her breath, knowing that it would have caught the residents off guard; at least, that is what she was told.


	2. Chapter 2 Introductions

Chapter 2 - Introductions

The door swiftly opened, she instinctively took a step back looking up at the person who opened the door. "Hello?" The smooth voice spoke, the amber eyes inquisitive at the visitor, no obvious sign of suspicion; except for the fact his greeting was a question than pre-knowledge of a visitor. His handsome, broad, chiseled face held a steady gaze at the petite figure standing in front of him.

"Uh, hi, um," She spoke softly, quickly glancing down at her feet grasping at any former bravery within herself. A quick glimpse of confidence over took her, she looked up, meeting the steady gaze, unthreatened, yet. "I am looking for Mr. Cullen."

A small smirk appeared on the man's face. His pale face a striking contrast to the dark hair swept back decisively. "Which one?" His eyes were filled with some humor now, realizing how petite the woman was in front of him, no particular threat. She didn't smell of a vampire, or another threat so to say, in fact, she didn't smell of much.

She shook her head at her own ineptness, "Oh, sorry, Mr. Carlisle Cullen is who I'm looking for." She met his gaze raising one of her eyebrows unsure how to take the new look on his face. His hulking form could over take her in a split second, but little did he know that her blood shed would be rather dangerous for potentially him and his family, if he wais a Cullen. She hoped he was, just in case he wanted to threaten her.

"Well, give me a second, I'll call him." He moved the door open a bit wider. "Come in."

She smiled nodding an appreciation taking the step into the house. The open common room was decorated in modern deco furniture. Two S-shaped lounge chairs staged side by side to the black flat backed couch stood stark opposite to the white swirl shaped coffee table. A stack of neatly stacked books were centered on the table. Her eyes scanned the rest of the room; the walls were decorated with large mirrors and framed art.

"Hello? I heard that I have a visitor?" A voice distracted her from her observing. A gentle, genuine smile met her re-organized stare. He had quickly reached her place at the entrance of the house, almost unnatural.

"Hi, Mr. Cullen. Am I interrupting at a bad time?" Her hazel green eyes moving from his warm gaze to the silent observer behind him, a new man, not the one that opened the door.

"Oh no, no, not at all, well at least depending on your business with me," He joked. She laughed nervously, her eyes not leaving the suspicious gaze of the observer behind Carlisle. He watched her steadily, not blinking, his eyes slightly squinted, almost confused. Carlisle, realizing that the visitor's nervousness was from one of his adopted sons, he turned sideways and nodded towards the hovering figure by the stairwell, "Its ok Edward, I'll come up when I'm done here."

Edward, he was a Cullen. Married to Bella, she was a new vampire she thought, recalling from her paper. Carlisle turned back to her, still smiling distracting her research in her mind. "So, I never caught your name." He remarked.

"My name is Erin, Erin Gabriel." Her hand moved out to offer a handshake.

"I'm sure you know my name, Carlisle Cullen. We don't get many visitors so it does cause a stir within the family, so I apologize if you were startled in anyway. Now what can I do for you?" He continued to smile, taking the offered hand, the cold taking her by surprise. His hand moved away from hers not lingering to just inviting her to the over tidy common room.

She took the step toward the couch pausing only to reach out to touch Carlisle's arm barely touching the crisp long sleeve dress shirt he was wearing before pulling her arm back. It might be too personal too fast she reprimanded herself. "Um, I was wondering if we could talk more privately?" She looked at him unsure how he would take the request from a complete stranger from his doorstep.

He nodded almost immediately, there was no hesitation, showing no recognition to the retreating arm. "We can go into my office." He turned half way pointing up the stairs as if to let her know where they were going.

"Thank you that would be nice." She was a little more relieved, she didn't want the others to over hear what she was to pose to him, and they would eventually find out of course, they would have to. Little did she know, the office or common room, they would hear their conversation, no matter their location in the house.

"No problem." He started up the stairs, his hand grazing the hand rail lightly. He looked back as they ascended the stairs.

"Thank you." She followed him obediently. The walls of the stairwell were covered in portraits, presumably of his family. She did not pause to look at them closely, if this were true, she would get to know them individually rather well rather quickly. She did smile at the picture of the candid pictures of the couples. There was love, and happiness here. After reaching the second floor she just quietly followed Carlisle to his office which was tucked at an end of a hall. The lights were dim but not dark. She had also noticed how silent the house was, or at least became silent since she came in.

Carlisle opened a door allowing Erin to step through into the room before closing the door behind him. The room contained floor to ceiling cherry shelves, with books to fill each level. For a brief moment she was taking in the vastness of the shelves her eyes gazed to his matching desk where he stood behind it, watching her, amused. "It has been a work of many years." He said waving around at the shelves. Little did she understand what many years really meant.

"It is beautiful, I love books." She smiled sliding into one of the seats posed in front of the desk.

"We share a common passion then. So, tell me, what is it that brought you here?" He looked at her sitting in his leather chair, leaning back, crossing his fingers over his lower abdomen.

She placed her bag down in front of her feet, only pausing to pull the folded piece of paper out from where she had tucked it. Before she attempted to speak she took a deep breath looking at him, "What I'm going to tell you, well, it might sound really outlandish but please just give me the chance to explain."

He laughed quietly leaning forward on his desk to look at her, "I'm pretty sure I've probably heard much more outlandish things than you will probably present to me."


	3. Chapter 3 Knowledge

Chapter 3 - Knowledge

She looked him straight in the eye placing the crinkled, folded paper across the table and sliding the paper across the surface of the desk to him. "I know what you are. I know what your family is." She paused to see the impact of what she told him.

No surprise on his face, yet. "Well, what is that?" He took the paper in his hand, not opening it until her reply.

"Vampires." Blunt, she had to be blunt or he wouldn't take her seriously she thought. She was also hoping her fear was not melting across the table as she slid her hand back from trading the paper to him. Silence was her response, he was thinking about his reply. "Open the paper." She said softly, curling her fingers into her palm, the nervousness was going to drive her insane.

He opened the paper glancing at the script across the page pausing, his finger running over the ink, as if it would change the words. "Who are you?" His voice steady, non-threatening, just curious.

"I am an Aura." She spoke softly, the weight of her words could implicate many outcomes and she was hoping the Oracle was correct on their peace-loving nature.

"An Aura?" He spoke, tasting the word in his mouth. "I'm afraid I don't know what one would be." His amber eyes flickering in the light glittering through the pulled blinds.

He didn't know. How could he not know. She was speechless. "Sir, are you saying you've never heard of our kind?"

Carlisle leaned back in his chair once more gazing at her unsure, only to wait for her to continue. His silence was her answer.

She noticed his hesitance and realized he also wasn't sure of the threat she could be to him or his family and she had to make it clear she was not a threat and in fact an ally. "I am your family's Aura, Carlisle." She leaned over the desk for emphasis. "You and your family are immortals and some immortals have a called Aura to protect and guard against the dangers they face." She paused then, listening to how absurd her statement probably sounded to him.

"How does this work? We have never needed the protection of another, let alone one with a beating heart and blood running through their veins." He had noticed some of her human traits.

"It is not that you need me, it is just the fact that I was born with the purpose of being with your family. I provide only another layer between your poweress and those who are not your friends. The fact I have a beating heart and blood that runs through my veins is a minor detail. In fact, can you even smell me? Am I an enticing meal to you Carlisle?" She was trying to make it clear the distinction of a human to an Aura. Her hands were pressed so hard onto his desk, once she lifted them off, her hand prints remained.

His eyes never left her; he was calculating and reviewing all that he knew of her. "You are right, you don't smell of any human that I've been around. How do I know you aren't a danger to me or to my family?" Carlisle's confirmation was not that of just her differences but his acceptance that they were what she had stated they were.

"Because you could kill me and I don't have the physical or instinctual ability to kill you or any of your family members. When I was born, I was bound to you and your family, and my life has been to find you all. The implications of being bound to you are many, one being that if you were to drink my blood, which is completely plausible, you would be poisoned, poisoned to the point of death. It is made that way so that you do not attack me in times like this when you are not sure of who I am." She paused to let her mind catch up with her speech. "You are not drawn to hurt me, that is a natural bond we already have."

"That doesn't explain to me why I should trust you." He looked at her, the expression had not changed. His statement lingered before his gaze broke to the door, and in a mere moment the door flew open.

"Carlisle, Esme needs some help with something that cannot wait." The beautiful woman who stood at the door did not give more than a brief glance toward Erin's way before beckoning Carlisle to leave the room. Her white buttoned flower blouse and tight straight leg jeans were like a second skin to her curves. Her silhouette was impeccable and even Erin would not deny the absolute exquisiteness in her.


	4. Chapter 4 Family

Chapter 4 – Family

Carlisle rose walking to the door, "Please excuse me Erin, I will be right back." As he left the office the unidentified woman closed the door leaving Erin in the office alone. She leaned back in her chair, pressing the back of her hand to her forehead. The results of being rejected would be dire to her and she had to implore to Carlisle when he returned that he had to give her an opportunity to show him and his family. Her fingers started tapping at the edge of the chair armrest, restless. Minutes passed by like hours, and after what seemed like hours had passed the door opened slowly. Carlisle stepped in, not closing the door. "Erin. I'm sorry I haven't been very transparent to you." He walked further into the office but not sitting down. "Vampires can hear conversations through walls like it were being spoken to them right in the same room. My family has heard what you have presented me and it is only fair, if it is true you are the _family's_ Aura, that you present this to all of us and not just me." His voice was calm and soothing. "I assure you that none of them will hurt you."

She laughed now, the nervousness suddenly dissipating. She knew they wouldn't hurt her, it would go against in instinctive bond an Aura had with her family. "I am not worried of my safety Carlisle." She rose taking her bag and waiting to be guided to where he would take her. "I only ask that you give me a chance." She took a deep breath smiling up at Carlisle. His kindness shone through the amber glittering eyes.

Carlisle continued to smiled nodding, he held the door open wide for her to step through. The hallway lights had been turned on, illuminating the multiple doorways that were passed to get to Carlisle's office. "We're going into the dining room, it will allow most of us to sit while we talk." He placed a hand on her shoulder guiding her around a corner where the family had already congregated. The soft murmuring had ceased when she and Carlisle stepped into the room. The man who had opened the door turned from his high back chair and smiled, "So you wanted to talk to all the Cullen's after all." He laughed at his own joke turning back to the table only when the tall blonde beauty that barged into the office slapped his arm, a stern glare quieting his laughter to a more muffled chuckle.

"Well, Erin, here is my family." He stood at the head of the table. "My wife Esme." He smiled warmly at his love then introducing the others as they sat together as couples. "Here is Alice and Jasper. Bella and Edward and of course you have already met Emmett and Rosalie." He pulled the chair at the head of the table for Erin. "You saw Edward downstairs when you came in, I'm sorry I didn't introduce you but I didn't know the extent of your business with us." He patted her shoulder as he slid behind Esme's chair resting his hand on his wife's shoulder. "So, tell us more about being an Aura, and how can we trust you, you are just a stranger to us."

Erin placed her hand on the edge of the table sitting slowly into the chair, the tall back supporting her small form. She looked at everyone pausing at Edward, that same confused look still on his face, not noticing Alice's contorted expression yet. She sighed believing the confusion was from her lack of information, "This is almost as new to me as it is to you so please bear with me." She toyed with a crack on the table lingering there, "So I'll start with where we come from and who we are. So, we can be born to human parents or to Aura parents, but we are rare either way. And as rare as we are, we hold very rare gifts with very specific purposes. When an Aura is born to human parents, like me, it complicates matters since most human parents take our oddities as flaws and weirdness and as a result we become outcasts. We never have guidance from another Aura, until we run into another Aura in our life. Many Auras from human families actually never realize their full potential and die mortal like other humans. I was very fortunate, I met my first Aura when I was in college, and that was when everything fell into place. I was directed to an Oracle who gave me that paper. Auras are only given their purpose when they go to the Oracle. There is just one Oracle at one living time so, the fact I was just handed the location was serendipitous." She looked at Carlisle who had unfolded the paper and slid it across the table towards the center so that anyone who wanted to read it could. "The Oracle gave me the description of your family and I was sent to find you. That was 6 years ago." She paused looking around the table, the faces intent, serious. She noticed Edward's facial expression once more and then followed it to Alice's who's fingers had gone to her temple. She bit her lip unsure how to interpret the expressions so she just continued, "With purpose in hand we are also given the responsibility to refine our own powers so that when we arrive to our purpose we would be fully ready to face what needs to be faced." She took a deep breath keeping eye contact with everyone, still feeling rather uncomfortable with Edward and Alice's expression. "As Auras, we are creatures of the Earthly elements. We draw energy from one element or from all. Elements can be the earth, wind, water and fire but also elements of what the Earth has given us, such as the plant life or other organic elements. My particular element is water, but I've met Auras who draw energy from multiple sources." She paused one more time looking to see if there were questions.

Carlisle leaned forward, "So, how do you use this energy and how would this help us since, Vampires are truly not creatures of the Earth."

Erin looked at Carlisle for a moment, "You are just as much from this Earth than any human. Your circumstances are different and the realm in which Vampires live is different than humans, but you are all from the Earth." She placed her palm on the surface of the table trying to calm herself, she was troubled by Edward and Alice's continued distressed look and decided to confront it. "Edward, Alice, what is wrong? You look like I'm causing you some pain." Her brows furrowed.


	5. Chapter 5 Powers

Chapter 5 - Powers

Alice looked at Edward and then Edward looked up at Erin, "Like you have a power, Alice and I do too. Alice can see the future and I can read thoughts, but I think both of us are having similar problems. We can't read you." His voice was calm; she did not sense any malevolence from Edward or Alice, just confusion.

She leaned back against the chair; another overwhelming sense of relief came over her. That was a rather simple solution. "Its because I'm not letting you." She laid her hands in her lap. "Not all Auras or immortals are friendly, so when you have ways to protect yourself and you learn to have them up all the time. I have yet to learn to individually allow people to either see my thoughts or read my future. Its really for my own protection against unfriendly folks." She hoped they would understand. "If you give me a moment I'll allow myself to open up to you guys but it takes a bit of energy since my guard has been up for many months." She looked up at Edward and Alice to see if that is what they wanted.

Alice smiled gently at Erin, her fingers sliding from her temple to over Jasper's hand on the table, "Its ok, I think we're more curious at other things, we can work on this later. Edward, are you ok with it?" Alice looked over at her adopted brother.

"Yes, its fine." Edward nodded towards Erin leaning back against his chair, his expression was not as gentle or sweet as Alice, but he was not showing any threat towards her. Bella reached over and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, if it gets too much, please tell me." Erin reached up pulling her hair back still unsure but she continued. "Well, since we are talking about powers, I'll tell you about some of mine that I have discovered. I have the ability to guard my own mind and self as you see." She said nodding towards Edward and Alice. "That won't help you much as you can see, in fact it hampers your ability to use your own. But I have others that might be of more use. I have the ability to serve as a transfer point for powers." She paused unsure how to exactly describe what she meant. And after a brief moment an idea occurred to her. "I can show you, if you let me that is."

Emmett grinned wide, "Can I get Edward's mind reading power? Maybe I'll actually beat you in a game of chess."

Rosalie, with more doubt for Erin than Emmett apparently had spoke up, "I don't like this at all. How do we know she won't outright kill my Emmett?" She placed a hand over his shoulder, her form nearly hovering over her husband's burly form. Their physical love and relationship was emitted just by their own touch of one another. Rosalie was confused at Emmett's immediate trust for Erin, especially with his initial distrust of Bella, how was Erin so different? She posed a even greater danger if she was a true threat.

"Well, I don't know how else to explain, and just remember, there are eight of you to one of me. Killing me would be rather simple to be honest, just make sure you don't drink my blood." She sighed. "I only need one of you who has a power, Emmett's already expressed his desire, and Edward, would you be completely against trying?" Her voice pleaded quietly, she quietly hoped it didn't show through.

Edward cleared his throat looking to Bella, who's concern for her husband's safety was written on her face. "How does it work first?" His handsome face was uncertain not fearful, just unknowing.

"We'll have to use the table as our conduction so that if you choose to stop you can just lift your hand off the table whenever you like." She was thinking this through as she explained it. "I just am going to ask that everyone just scoot their chair back so they aren't touching the table." In unison all but Edward and Emmett pushed away from the table. "Now, when I tell you, Edward place your hands on the table. Emmett I'll then signal you to do so afterwards." She pressed the palm of her hands to the cool surface of the table closing her eyes slowly. She allowed the quiet hum in her head to get louder, over taking the whispering that was in the room. Once she was satisfied with the level she quietly asked Edward to place both his hands on the table.

Edward obeyed slowly, his expectation for feeling something was dissipated rather quickly. "I don't feel anything." He said.

Never lifting her head or opening her eyes she shook her head, "You aren't supposed to. Emmett, place your hands on the table now." The distraction of the voices in the minds of the others signified the success of Edward's transfer. Emmett slowly, but eagerly placed his hands on the table, palm down. Erin quickly added before Emmett could experience the surge of the voices, "Emmett, it gets loud."

Emmett started laughing rather quickly, "So Eddie, this is what you feel like?" He looked at Rosalie first thing, grinning wide at what Rosalie was thinking, "Yes later baby."

Edward just shook his head at this dialogue, chuckling, "Emmett, think about me hearing what you just heard _all_ of the time."

Erin continued to allow the transfer of the power, the voices disappearing from her and the comfort of the familiar humming returning. She spoke quietly, "Whenever you guys want to stop all you have to do is just remove your hands."

Emmett grinned looking around at the table pausing at Alice, "Alice, can you see you something? I want to see what you see."

Alice rolled her eyes at Emmett closing her eyes concentration flooding her expression. Only three people in the room saw the image that crossed the petite pixie-like vampire's mind. Edward's reaction was neutral as he was used to seeing the random things Alice would see, the reaction of Erin was similar only because she did not want to lose her concentration, but Emmett was a completely other story. Emmett almost lurched out of his chair, nearly losing the contact of the table, "Woah, Alice, who's that? I can't see anything passed that person. Who is it?"

Alice had opened her eyes; the glaze of concentration had not left, "I can't see because Erin hasn't allowed me to see her yet." Her voice was kind not accusatory.

Erin lifted her hands off the table falling back into the chair her eyes closed for a moment before asking rather softly, "Alice, do you think that was me?" Emmett and Edward slid their hands off the table, sensing the test had ended, and Emmett returning to his normal abilities once more.

Alice looked at her nodding. "I don't know the other person though. Someone new we haven't met."

Erin used the back of her head slipping back hair behind her ear trying to compose what had just occurred and what she had seen in Alice's mind. The silence was deafening and she never knew how long it had lasted but when she realized she was still in their presence she shook her head and looked up, all pairs of eyes had been watching her closely, intently.


	6. Chapter 6 Energy

Suny Faradj-Bakht © 2008

Chapter 6 - Energy

She leaned into the table now, holding her head in her hands, the image, although she had done her best to ignore it, it didn't disappear. The bronze skin, the riveting green eyes had sucked the air out of her lungs, and she had no idea why. She had to get a hold of herself before the Cullen family thought she was weirder than she was. She took a deep breath and looked at the staring eyes once more.

Carlisle had knelt next to her chair, a concerned expression had been etched on his face, "Erin, are you ok?" He placed a hand on her shoulder trying to gauge what was going on.

Erin looked down at him, her face flooding with color from embarrassment, "Oh I'm fine, I'm actually not really sure what happened in the end there." Her eyes then darted back to Alice, Edward and Emmett to confirm that they didn't experience the same overwhelming feeling she had just experienced. She was met with curious and concerned eyes.

Emmett grinned when he had seen her blush, "Look, she blushes like Bella did. I think I already like her."

At his response, Rosalie slapped his arm glaring at him, "Shut up will you Emmett."

"What? We all see it don't you? I mean though, she sure as heck doesn't smell nearly as good as Bella but she sure does change color." He leaned over kissing Rosalie tenderly trying to appease his partner's feelings.

Erin smiled the color still burning in her cheeks. "Well, I'm glad everything went as it did, because that's how I work." She tried to compose herself once more. "I can also heal and alleviate pain but from a little reading I did, it wouldn't help you much. I've used that ability to work as a nurse or medical assistant wherever I've gone." Erin tapped her fingers on the table unsure how to continue. A slow growl rumbled from within her stomach, another rush of color flooding her cheeks. She laughed at herself, "I didn't eat lunch before coming, I wasn't really sure how it would go, I didn't expect to stay as long as I have." She pat her belly humorously as she slid her chair back. "I think, I should allow you guys to mull over my approach before allowing me to invade much more into your family."

"Well, how will we find you?" Carlisle rose from kneeling next to her chair.

"Oh, gosh that was stupid of me." She smacked her head in a dunce move and opened her bag that was sitting at her feet. She pulled out a small sticky pad, and pen, and wrote her cell phone number on the piece of paper. "This is my number; I am not staying very far. I walked here." She handed the number to Carlisle and smiled at the family at the table, she had thought that it gone over well with no overly negative experiences.

"Would you like a ride back? We all have cars and are willing to take you wherever you are." Carlisle had moved behind Esme and placed his hand gingerly on her shoulder.

"No, I think the walk will do me some good. I've got some thinking to do myself." Her response was pertaining to the flashing image of the strange man in Alice's mind. She was still confused at her own reaction to Alice's image. She pushed the chair out further to make room to stand, "I hope that you don't take me as a threat, and you find that I might serve your family well." She stood slowly grabbing her red leather bag once more. The mirrors hanging in the other room began to contort, the colors of the walls swirled and the faces began to swim in her vision. Before she could grab for the chair, her knees buckled. All went black.

* * *

"Her heart rate is a little high but I can't find anything else wrong. She said something about water earlier but we'd be choking her if we gave it to her while she was unconscious." Carlisle unwrapped the blood pressure cuff looking at Esme with concern on his face.

"Maybe this whole thing just got to her. Let her rest, we'll wait for her to come around." Esme patted the unconscious girl's hand. "This has to be very hard for her."

"Yes, it must be. She is very human, her heart beats like a human, but she sure isn't human." Carlisle remarked getting up from the side of the couch wrapping his arm around Esme tenderly.

Edward walked into the family room with Bella. "How is she?" Bell asked. "Edward, Alice and Emmett think its their fault she passed out."

Carlisle and Esme moved closer to the couple, looking back at Erin when he spoke, "No I don't think it has to do with the three of you, I think its just a combination of a lot of draining events. She'll come around." He patted Edward's shoulder.

"Well, I hope she comes around soon, its been close to an hour." His brows arched. "She started acting weird after seeing Alice's image, but it wasn't anything special, just a man with a dark block past that." Edward remarked watching Erin's still body. "I think it surprised her, but I'm not sure why, maybe she knows who he is?"

Esme squeezed Edward's shoulder, "We'll find out when she wakes up, but we need to get her up and going first."

Their voices stirring Erin out of her darkness, she moved her hand over her face rubbing her eyes awkwardly, moving to try to sit up. Carlisle and Esme rush to her side helping her move into a sitting position smiling up at her. Edward and Bella move close to the couch but assure space to avoid crowding. "How are you doing? You gave us a little scare there." Carlisle said sitting on the edge of the couch handle. Esme was clasping the girl's hand.

Erin's cheek soon flood with color, "Oh I'm so sorry, I really don't know what happened. How long was I out?" She started to smooth her hair out looking at the four people standing in front of her.

"Just about an hour or so." Carlisle answered. "Your blood pressure was fine, your blood sugar was fine, and your heart rate was slightly higher but nothing too extreme. We figured it would be from the stress of meeting us.

Erin pushed unruly wisps of hair behind her ear, "It's a little complicated I think. I have something of an internal energy capacity. When I use a large sum of my energy in a short period of time I can get real weak, but I've never really blacked out." She explained looking up at the newcomers into the room.

Alice walked in with Jasper following with a cup of water. "We overheard you awake and we thought you might need some water. We thought it might help you feel better." The small petite vampire said smiling brightly at Erin. Jasper leaned over to offer the cup to her.

Erin took the cup appreciatively, "Thank you, which was very thoughtful. Water is especially powerful for me. I don't have to just drink it but being in water itself is re-energizing." She took a sip relishing the cool, silk feeling at the back of her throat. Her eyes closed smiling.

"Well if we knew it'd be that easy we'd of been better hosts and just offered you water when you were talking to us." Esme laughed quietly patting Erin's knee.

"Well, is there a natural water system? A river or lake nearby?" Erin asked curiously looking at the curious faces.

Carlisle remarked, "Yes there is a small lake about a quarter mile into the woods. Why?"

"Well, if I took a quick dip, I'll be back to normal." She took the last gulp of water letting Jasper take the empty cup from her.

Edward scratched his head a bit baffled at the though, "Like swim in the lake?"

"Well, not necessarily literally swim, but just be in it." Erin explained looking at them. "If you direct me to where it is and allow me to borrow a small towel I won't be long" She slid off the edge of the couch only to be caught by eight pairs of hands scooting her back before she stumbled once more.

"I'm sure the ladies won't mind taking you to the lake for a bit. I don't think you'd manage on your own." Carlisle rose looking at Esme, Alice and Bella. "Rosalie and Emmett have gone hunting but will return later tonight or tomorrow."

"Oh no, it really isn't necessary." Erin was embarrassed by the offer of help given to her.

"We insist, we really do." Esme smiled at her.

Alice excitedly started, "I even have a new bathing suit you can have! You're just about my size!" She fluttered out of the room Jasper following after her.

Bella laughed tugging Edward out of the room following Alice. "I might as well get my bathing suit on as well."

Esme patted Erin once more on the knee and said, "See? Its not a problem at all, it'll be a ladies out in the afternoon. I'm going to go make some lunch for you to bring with us." She smiled at Carlisle before leaving the room as well.

Carlisle slid on the couch next to her, not allowing her to budge until the ladies were ready to assist her to the lake.


	7. Chapter 7 Lakeside

Suny Faradj-Bakht © 2008

Chapter 7 – Lakeside

After putting on the wildly colored red bathing suit Alice had brought Erin, she re-entered the family room, her skin flushing from her neck up, she had never been in a bathing suit when anyone else was around. Water had always been a private experience for her. Most people never understood her draw to the water and never usually invited her to water-involved activities. She hated to admit to herself, but she was excited for the ladies to join her, the bond that she shared with the Cullen family had grown when she was searching for them.

"You look great." Alice exclaimed, she had donned on a dark blue sequenced two piece suit herself. "I knew it would fit! You're just my height, we can share clothes." Alice clasped Erin under her elbow in a friendly gesture, and also a stability source since Erin was still shaky in her knees.

Esme had changed into a maroon one piece with a silk wrap hugging her slender graceful form. She was also holding a covered basket she had made for Erin. She had also folded a colorful set of towels for their outing.

Bella came to Erin's other side clutching her under her arm. "The boys can be jealous." She grinned at Edward who had been leaning against the wall watching the female crowd start their little adventure to the lake. "Don't worry, if Erin doesn't feel well at the lake, you'll know to get Carlisle, but I think we'll be just fine." She patted Erin's arm as she guided her with Alice to the back sliding door which had been opened by Esme.

"I will let my guard down when I get a little more energy, I promise." Erin turned before being lifted out of the doorway. "I just really can't right now."

Edward laughed shaking his head, "It really isn't a problem, I've gotten used to it with Bella there."

Erin smiled relieved, "Ok, Bye for now!" She nodded to Edward and was swiftly brought to the ground of the grass. Bella and Alice's grasp were gentle. The surrounding woods sped by rather rapidly, before she realized that her feet were now not touching the ground at all. The trees whizzed by her ear, she didn't understand the surroundings until a familiar sound rushed her sense, running water. Her stiffened body relaxed, the smell of water with its dissolved minerals flooded her nose. "Perfect," she whispered.

Esme smiled overhearing the soft whisper. "Do you want to eat something before we get in?" She had already spread the red blanket on the soft grassy patch setting the towels in the corner watching Erin take in the sight, smell and sound of the water.

"No, no, we'll eat afterwards," She had nearly pulled away from the two pale figures stabilizing her in a standing position. Bella and Alice sensed her urge to get close to the water and they let go in unison. Erin dropped the tropical printed skirt on the edge of the red blanket Esme had set out. She walked to the edge of the water, bending over to trace her fingers on the surface of the water. Ripples of water started to form around her finger, instead of moving away from the disturbance they wrinkle closer and closer to her fingers. A small smile of crept on her tired face as she took one step into the water and then another, the water rippling up her ankles. The sensation of the water on her ankles sent tingling fingers up her leg and around her body. "This is exactly what I needed." She walked down into the deeper water. The water's energy surging through her veins flushing her skin as she started working deeper and deeper.

Esme smiled sitting at the edge of the water watching the girl relish the water. "Well I'm glad this is suitable." She pressed her pale feet at the edge of the feet playing with the water as well, but not receiving the energy as Erin did.

Alice and Bella watched Erin immerse herself into the water and start to float on her back pedaling around in the water contently. After a few moments they joined into the water laughing splashing one another playfully.

Esme shook her head at their mischievous play and walked into the water herself to join in the fun. Her eyes never leaving the stranger-girl floating about in the water as if there were no where else on Earth she'd rather be. "Erin dear, is there anything we need to do so that you feel better? Should we get out of the water?"

Erin laughed standing now, the water now waist deep. "No, no, this is exactly what I need. Aside from you scaring the fish about, you guys are perfect." She was joking as she had not seen the fish frantically find a hiding place at the entrance of the vampires.

"Well, you should get used to that, it happens a lot." Esme laughed splashing at Erin playfully.

Erin laughed shaking her head; the color had started returning to her cheek, her hazel eyes growing clearer with time spent in the water. After some time, Erin had joined the three vampires in conversation, first dwaddling in the water and then sitting on the blanket comfortably. Erin had determined she had gotten strong enough that she had deliberately turned her mind guard down for Alice and Edward, and in fact anyone who wanted to merge into her mind, so she had to continue to be very careful. When the guard had fallen Alice looked at her excitedly splashing about, "Thank you Erin, I'll have some fun, I promise I'll tell you anything." She had leaned over and hugged Erin kissing her on the cheek.

Erin shook her head laughing at Alice's eagerness, "I couldn't just guard my mind and ask you guys to trust me without letting you see if I was being true or not." Erin splashed Alice back humorously.

"Well, Bella has a shield that she has up, I can see her. Edward can't though. I'm sure Eddie will be glad to see things more clearly." Alice replied patting Erin's hand.

Conversation had turned from how Erin was doing after allowing her guard, and Erin showing how the water would do tricks for her and her new friends, to more serious questions.

"Do you have a husband or boyfriend?" Bella asked stretching out on the soft surface gazing up at Erin who had bent her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them.

"No, its kind of hard to have someone significant around when you are on a mission to find a family that you have no idea who they are." Erin replied pressing her cheek to the top of her knees. "I've had my share of boyfriends; they really just don't get it." Erin continued tracing the soft pattern over the blanket with a finger. "The few Auras I have met on my way here have told me that Auras have called common souls, kind of like our called people to protect but our called souls are our complement, and perfect for just us. I guess I just haven't quite found mine yet. Many Auras never find their common soul; in fact they never even realize their special being." Erin recounted watching the three women listening to her intently.

"That is so sad Erin! I'm sure you'll find that person." Alice claimed positioning herself in a similar sitting position as Erin smiling at her sweetly.

"Well, I think I'll need to take these things one thing at a time. I've found you all finally. I now need settle and refine what I have. I officially probably will stop aging now, and hopefully will never catch a cold or flu again" Erin recanted laughing. She looked at the others as their confused looked motivated her to explain further. "Auras are immortals like their called families are, but only become immortal when they find their callings. We can die of course, one being our families kill us, the other is if we ever run out of energy and not have our source to replace it rather quickly. I can break bones, and I can die from excessive bleeding like humans but my resiliency to avoid such accidents is much higher now, with you all. I can draw from your strengths without taking away any so I won't get hurt if I can draw upon your strengths."

"We wouldn't let anything happen to you," Esme smiled tenderly at her. "You're a part of us now, its quite clear." She leaned over and patted her shoulder gingerly. "Though I must warn you that Rosalie might be a more abrasive with you, but I know she knows that you are a part of the Cullens' now."

"But so quickly? I am trusted?" Erin was flustered by how quickly they had confidence in her; she wasn't going to complain though.

"Well, you've made yourself rather vulnerable to us, and if you were to be a threat, I'm sure Edward, and Alice would've sensed something well before you allowed them to even read you." Esme reassured her.

"Ok, now, back to this whole boyfriend thing." Alice changed the subject, intrigued at how the Aura life was like. "So, how do you know when you met that person?"

Erin looked at her, "I really don't know, I guess we just know? I haven't really thought about it. I figured if I crossed his line I'd know by now."

"So, if you stop aging, can you have children?" Bella asked, she knew that as vampires they had given up the ability to bear children.

"Yes, but it's a very precarious situation for most female Auras. A lot of Auras from what I've read and researched usually suffer a great deal during child birth, or die. I don't think any Master Aura has ever figured out why it was so difficult to give birth. And human mothers usually have normal pregnancies with normal births. My hypothesis is it has to deal with our internal energy capacity. Sharing that capacity reduces our ability to protect which is what our true commission is. But it really doesn't affect me, I highly doubt I'll be carrying a child anytime soon." She laughed trying to lighten the mood.

"Wow that sure is a lot to carry." Bella replied. "How did you learn all this if your family is human?"

"Well, Auras have this internal radar for one another. Do you see how you sparkle in the sun?" Erin was motioning to their skin dazzling, reflectively in the sun. "Auras having this, ability to radiate their own energy source from within and only other Auras can see. We also have the ability to talk to one another in our minds. We can't read each other's thoughts, just intentional speech." Erin was doing her best trying to explain the intricacies of her life. "I'm sure at some point you'll be able to witness, we've got a long while together" This was the first time Erin had fully accepted that she was with her called purpose, and she was content about it.

"You're right sweetheart, we do have a long time to witness it," Esme smiled at her offering her the sandwich she had me for her.


	8. Chapter 8 Practice and Bonding

Chapter 8 – Practice and Bonding

"Emmett, please focus, you're distracting me." Erin sighed lifting her head from her meditating thoughts to eye Emmett.

"Oh, sorry," Emmett replied unable to hide his thoughts and conversation he was having with Rosalie that was across the table.

"Hey, its not what I want to listen to right now." Bella covered her ears as if it would help.

"Fine, fine." Emmett mumbled toying with Rosalie's leg underneath the table.

"Ok, now like we've practiced. Intentionally block the intruding eyes of the others and talk to your partner without talking." Erin re-explained for the third time. "Again, don't scream the conversation, just talk, at a normal volume." Erin turned to the grinning Emmett, "What I mean by normal is the normal volume of the rest of your family members here."

"Yes, Ma'am" Emmett saluted her playfully, winking at Rosalie.

Erin turned to smile at Nessie and Jacob who had joined them for today's practice session. Although Erin was able to transfer powers to and through Nessie she was unable to share them with Jacob who was not part of the original Cullen family. She said, "If you want to talk with me we can practice together while they do."

"No, no, its ok, I seem to have more fun watching today." Nessie replied. She spoke so much older than her true age and form. She was a beautiful replication of Bella and Edward. Her parents and the rest of the family were truly in love with this girl. Jacob, her imprinted guardian sat next to her protectively. He had not spoken a word much further than hello and observed the practice. He had sworn not mention anything to the Quileute tribe. The Cullen family for five months had kept Erin a complete secret. They had rearranged her previous life so that it would look like she had ran off to Europe in search of a new life, so that no one in particular would look for her. They brought her dark grey Volkswagon GTI, and all the meager possessions of Erin's to their own home. Carlisle and Esme opened their home to the stranger. Erin was fully loved and fully part of the Cullen Family.

Even Rosalie had obstinately accepted her and was even one of the more eager members to train with Erin's powers. Erin had taught them to transfer the powers of the family, which included Jasper's emotion gauge and control, Edward's mind reading, Alice's clairvoyance, Nessie's mind showing and even Emmett's brute strength. Each day the Cullen's would gather around the large dining room table to practice and further their ability to work with Erin. Erin's energy capacity had increased and her endurance to withstand the stress of training had grown. She would still spend an hour each day in the lake, usually unaccompanied. There would be times when one of the ladies would go out with her but they would allow her to mediate and take in the nature around her.

Erin had accepted the invitation to live with the Cullen's, it was difficult giving up her privacy, but it was still a small sacrifice to feel as complete as she had. She had never been so happy in her life. The ploy the Cullen's had set up for her and her family was perfect. Her family would believe that she ran off to Europe, never to look back. They never expected much from her, she was the gypsy of the family, but who could blame her when they knew who she truly was. Even with the strife she had to go through to get here, she would do it again, in a second she would think. The Cullen's enjoyed her company and supported her in everything she tried.

She had joined in the financial ventures of the Cullen's. Alice would for tell the futures of specific stocks and they would sore with their investments. She didn't allow for any of them to contribute to the meager amount she started with. She lived a comfortable life with the little she had and she didn't want to be a burden to her new family. Alice would always take her shopping and not allow her to buy whatever they looked at. If Erin showed any interest in any item she would buy it. Alice loved dressing Erin, she was very much like Bella, simple and comfort, were the goal, but she definitely preferred the skirts over the jeans. Erin could always wade in a lake or stream without having to remove clothing, it was just more convenient.

Jasper was rather kind to her. It was most likely from the fact she was very close with Alice. Jasper would follow them in the stores. Erin was more willing to go shopping than her other sisters; in fact they were elated that Alice had a new shopping companion. Jasper would join in the conversation only when he saw necessary, he was a quiet observer. He had gauged Erin to not be a threat early on; in fact bringing up the fact that only fear was being expressed from her, not any other emotion. Now that Erin had settled in he had taken notice to her comfort and happiness she had found. He also really taken interest at how serene she was, it was hard to shift her emotional gauge unless she was deeply unnerved by something or by a stubborn move from Emmett usually.

Esme and Carlisle were people she turned to when she was unsure. She had many questions and had no place to start most of the time. Carlisle served as her historian. They would trade stories and facts about each other. Carlisle would spend great amounts of time researching with Erin on the history of Auras and where and how they work. Erin would spend many hours researching how vampires work so that she could refine her own powers to better suit her family. She had learned from Carlisle that although they are immortal that pain can still be felt and her power to ease pain and heal were potentially very powerful in a battle. Esme would cook her dinner everyday, and had insisted on it. It was one of their favorite things to do together. Erin had gotten used to eating without the others joining in. Esme took much pleasure in how Erin relished every meal she had made.

Edward and Bella were the couple she had envied the most. The love they shared was evident in the beautiful child, almost young lady, Nessie. The way they looked at one another, the slightest touch was filled with love and compassion. Erin had learned of Edward and Bella's struggle to be together and how Bella had to change.

Rosalie and Emmett were the couple she drew the most humor from. She really found it funny how physical the two of them were together without ever being overly crude. Through their physical love for one another you could tell there was true fondness. Emmett tailed after Rosalie like a love sick puppy. When Emmett and the other men of the group would hunt or go out Rosalie would mope about the home, lonely. Emmett and Rosalie was a pair to not be apart for long, ever. Emmett teased Erin relentlessly. Rosalie in fact had taken some time to help Alice improve her wardrobe. It became a dual project for them and both found it rather enjoyable. Erin just allowed it because the simple acceptance of her family was truly her life.

Nessie and Jacob were important people in her life as well but rather differently. Nessie showed Erin through her touch the history of her family since she was born. It allowed her to understand the different dynamics that were created and how she could merge more comfortable. Jacob served as a solemn guard. He was never unfriendly, just never willing to speak to her. Erin had felt he was hiding something deeper than he could tell. She never probed Nessie because, well, Jacob never left her side. Erin just wanted to remain on the good side of both, as it would be difficult to mend relations with Edward and Bella if things went foul with Nessie and Jacob. She just trusted it was being hidden for good reason, she had to trust.

Erin had settled comfortable in the Cullen household. She had even slowly decorated her own room with her taste. She loved daisies, magenta daisies in particular. She pressed the fresh daisies in the Spring and frame them decoratively. Carlisle and Esme had gifted a brand new Apple laptop, of course magenta, as a welcoming gift. She would sit in her room gazing out of the window most days, taking in the beauty of the nature surrounding the hidden house. The vaulted ceilings mimicked the heights of the tops of the trees outside of her window. Her mind would wonder, to that figure Alice saw that first day. She knew Edward would see her settling on that image frequently, but he never probed. She was never sure if Alice ever saw that man again, but it bothered her. His image would always provoke a guttural instinctual reaction. It was never a bad feeling, just foreign. She was determined to find him, if he was real, and she looked every time she went out with Alice or the others. There never was anyone nearly as striking as that strange man was.


	9. Chapter 9 Dark Vision

Chapter 9 – Dark Vision

"So, I was thinking that we can practice trying to use multiple powers simultaneously." Erin stated. She had curled up on one of Carlisle's plush chairs in his office with a heavy, leather bound book opened in her lap. "Everyone's been able to draw powers from one another, even all at once from one person; I just think the next step would be to draw multiple powers at the same time." Erin did not look up from reading the book from her lap.

"Well, we can definitely try, but remember you haven't been to the lake for a few days so make sure you can handle it." Carlisle replied concerned. His eyes shifted to the door as if he was expecting an entrance in a brief moment.

"Ah don't worry we'll just dunk her in the bath tub or something." Emmett said as he walked into the office. He grinned at Erin.

"You punk!" Erin laughed throwing a crumpled paper at him. "You would do that wouldn't you?"

Emmett shrugged catching the paper with ease and tossing it back at her lightheartedly. "So, anyway, I wanted to tell you Jacob's been acting weird. Edward and Bella haven't quite put their finger on it but they also didn't want to cause trouble with the Tribe. Rosie and I thought that if you didn't know that it would be smart to intervene before it got worse." Emmett rubbed the back of his head with a hint of rare concern in his voice.

Carlisle had leaned back in his chair, listening intently to Emmett, "I have been getting that same vibe from Jacob, but they haven't done anything to threaten us. I am sure Edward and Bella's concern is truly for Renesemee." Carlisle shifted in his chair, his brows were knit in thought. "I will talk with Edward and Bella to see what they think. Thank you Emmett, I appreciate you and Rosalie's concern, it is very wise to be on our toes." Carlisle smiled warmly at Emmett.

"I never trust those dogs." Emmett muttered as he turned to leave.

Erin threw the paper back at him, "Be nice now, they haven't done anything yet. Nor do you know if they will."

"She's right Emmett, we don't want to dig a hole where there isn't one needed." Carlisle cautioned.

"Yeah, yeah." Emmett brushed them off. "Carlisle, Jasper, Ed and I are hunting on Friday. It'll be more fun if you come. I'm going to find me a nice black bear." Emmett explained rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"That sounds great, I'll join you." Carlisle nodded laughing.

Erin smiled at the two of them. She turned back to reading the book. She had been reading this particular book about the different strengths and historical aspects of vampires. Carlisle had been asking her questions about how dangerous others can be to her. She had to explain that although she had the ability to withstand much trauma that a human cannot, she could die from losing too much blood. She shuddered as she reviewed what she had told him. Other Auras posed danger to her too. The knowledge of their internal energy capacity gave enemy Auras the advantage. Many Auras had the ability to tap into other capacities to gain energy and draining their enemy of their own energy. This had been a historical way of killing Auras through another Aura. There was little defense to this and it works quickly. Erin had never faced anyone with the ability but it was from research. She could never get sick now that she was with the Cullens. She can experience minor injuries such as paper cuts or bruises, but her ability to heal would make these disappear hours to only a day depending on the severity. She was still concerned of the threat posed to herself, because the more threat there was to avoid the less she could help her family. Carlisle had reassured her that they would all work together to keep everyone safe and it wasn't her sole responsibility, and in fact it would be their responsibility to protect her as well.

Erin sighed and looked up when Alice rushed in with Jasper tailing her protectively. Edward and Bella were soon inside the office as well.

"Carlisle." Alice whispered, it was barely audible to Erin but Alice wasn't trying to prevent Erin from hearing in. She was just breathless.

Carlisle quickly rose, helping Jasper to sit Alice in one of the chairs stationed in front of his desk. "What is it Alice." Carlisle kneeled down to face Alice at eye level. Esme, Emmett and Rosalie soon joined the small crowd; concern was being emitted from all the corners of the room. Erin had shifted to listen more careful.

"Aros," Alice gasped. "Aros is coming. Its Erin. We need to hide her, we need to protect her." Alice's eyes were glazed over, wild with vision. "They're going to. ." Alice paused the words not leaving her mouth.

Edward grabbed his head as if to try to remove the image looking at Erin. Erin bit her lower lip, she had hesitated to draw on Edward's ability to see Alice's vision. Edward read her thoughts and immediately added, "No, Erin you don't need to see it." Edward said quietly.

Carlisle was processing the information, and even had broached Erin's powers to read Alice's vision through Edward. He stood up looking at the group.

"Lets take her somewhere." Jasper inserted looking at Carlisle for approval. "They aren't even close enough for Edward to read their thoughts. We have time to take her."

"No, its too late, they know she's here." Carlisle leaned against his desk gingerly, knowing if he had put his full weight the desk would be crushed. "They won't leave until they see her."

Esme had moved towards Erin sitting next to her sensing the uneasiness that was growing within her. Erin had learned briefly about the Volturi, and had seen the last gathering through Renesmee. Esme laid a hand tenderly on her knee smiling up at her. "It will be ok, we've had to face them before. We will be ready. I promise you, nothing will happen to you."

Erin forced a reply, "I know." She looked at them all. All brows knit with concern, thinking. "How much time do we have?"

"Four days." Alice said. She had stood now next to Jasper.


	10. Chapter 10 Preparation

Suny Faradj-Bakht © 2008

Chapter 10 – Preparation

"Ok, that's enough time. Remember what I said Carlisle? Earlier? We need to learn to use multiple powers at once." Erin stood a bit more determined. She refused to be a threat to her own family. "But.." She paused. "I need to go to the lake." Erin had moved to get ready.

Rosalie reached out grasping Erin around the waist, having used Edward's power to read Carisle's mind, "Wait, I think Carlisle has an idea to add to that."

Carlisle nodded. "Erin, can you use your powers while you're in water?

"Yes, in fact I am more powerful in water than I am out. I am channeling energy from the water through me, so not only is my energy capacity returning to its full capacity I am utilizing my energy source to its max." She explained, growing more and more excited at the thought. "I can't believe I didn't even think of that!"

"Alright, lets go to the lake." Carlisle said looking at each of them. "We'll serve as protection and we can practice what we need to." He started herding them out of the office. His mind was reeling to how to keep his family safe, Erin and all.

Edward had been reading his mind, sympathized and stayed back to talk to him, "It will be ok. We've done this before." Edward patted his adoptive father on his back. "Erin is more powerful than we all know. We just have to figure out how to maximize it."

Carlisle smiled at him nodding. "You're right, but our problem lies in Aros." Carlisle walked slowly, peering only into Erin's room to see if she was ready to go. They would carry her to the lake because it would allow them to get there in just mere minutes. He looked back to Edward as they walked downstairs to meet the rest of the family, "If Aros hasn't changed, we need to hide her without anyone knowing. If Aros finds out we really have an Aura, you know he will do anything to wisk her away. We can't allow him to get a glimpse. She doesn't smell human and Bella's shield will protect her from the Volturi." Carlisle met the rest of the family with Edward by the door. Erin was not ready quite yet.

Jasper over heard the conversation. His strategic experience allowed for him to create plans rapidly, he felt obligated to add, "The clearing has that waterfall, lake and out-spanning rivers right nearby. I am positive her powers would work from there. Alice and I will stay there to protect her."

The mental reels had been turning in all of their minds when Erin approached them. She had packed a small bag. "Lets go. Who's my ride?" Erin smiled, having gotten used to being carried about everywhere.

Bella laughed, she had brushed her brown hair away from her eyes, "You're going with Edward and I. We're going to find the best practice area. The others are going to figure out how this is going to work."

"Ok, I need to practice. This is a bit more complicated than I probably am thinking." Erin eagerly slid her bag to Edward and clasped Bella. Edward nodded towards his family as Bella easily lifted Erin and disappeared within moments.

The trio reached the crystal clear lake within just seconds. Erin was gingerly placed on the ground. Edward had already started looking for a clearing around the lake. Erin bent down taking the moist moss covered the ground. Even in the water in the ground toyed around Erin's bare feet. The water beaded across the top smooth surface of her foot. The water beads reflected off of one another, as if they consciously were elated to have Erin near. Erin gingerly folded her jean pant legs up to right below her knee. She didn't need complete immersion to get the full conduction of the water. She stepped into the water the water pooling around her ankle. The water lapped more rapidly in the proximity of her area. The water only calmed when Erin drew the water's energy into her own self. The human eye wouldn't see the fine energy impression she was emitting. Other vampires with heightened vision would see she was surrounded by a cloud of fuzz. She was at her maximum energy capacity when she worked with water.

Edward and Bella had paused to watch Erin orient herself with the lake. Everyone had always enjoyed watch Erin "play" in the water. They were also awed to see how another kind of immortal interacted with the world unlike them. Erin eventually turned around, her face flushed and glowing with health and called over to Edward, "Edward, I'm really liking that man purse you're carrying." Erin motioned to her bag on his shoulder.

Bella about dropped to her knees laughing. Her voice bouncing off the trees and nearby surfaces. Edward, shook his head at Erin's humor smiling. "Here catch it then." Edward swung it three times, even if he could toss it on the first time he was allowing Erin to gauge where the bag would land. On the third swig he let the bag fly towards her. Erin easily caught it raising a thumbs up at Edward.

Edward turned to Bella, his mind was scanning for foreign voices and to the minds at home, but he still remarked, "She's rather easy-going about this. This is a serious matter."

Erin having over heard his statement replied, "I am taking this seriously. You have to understand as Auras we believe that all events occur with a purpose. There is a purpose to this Aros coming to visit us, and you just have to believe it will come out alright. You have to prepare yourself to the best of your ability and hope for the best."

Bella smiled at her optimism. She looked up at Edward who had a different belief of her optimism. "Well, we need to get ready then. The rest are on their way" Edward rubbed his forehead, leaning down to kiss Bella's forehead tenderly and moved around the lake clearing the area so they could work.

"Oy! We've arrived." Emmett announced only a few moments later. Their entrance was a silent one to human and aura ears. Bella and Edward had heard them coming rather easily. Erin was working on her own thing when the family arrived. She was rather excited as she splashed out of the lake getting the edge of her jeans wet.

"Woah, woah, slow down now." Emmett motioned her to calm her steps teasingly. "We can only take so much."

Erin shook her head standing the middle of the semi circle they had formed. "I figured out how this is going to work." Erin's face flushed with excitement and anticipation. She continued to explain how she was going to conduct multiple lines of powers. Her hands expressively waved in the air as if the lines of the powers would be visible in mid air.

The unease that people were feeling had been lifted as they watched the animated person in front of them. They were all quick learners and had caught on to her teachings rapidly. Erin had explained that the only way she could do this without immediately losing all her energy because of the large demand it would require for her to handle she'd have to stand in the water the whole time.

The only hesitance was voiced by Carlisle and Esme. "Honey, do you think you can handle this?" Esme frowned in worry. "This seems like a very daunting task for you."

Alice chimed in, "Everything will be fine, in fact, it shall be a lot of fun." Alice leaned back into Jasper affectionately. Esme and Carlisle's concern had only been erased to an extent, they knew that Alice's visions could change by any decision the made.

"Erin, you stop us whenever you need to. You know that." Carlisle coaxed. He and Esme had moved to be the closest to Erin, just in case anything had gone awry.

"Alice says it will be ok, lets try it!" Erin excitedly plotted her way to the lake humming softly.

Rosalie whipped her blonde hair into a bun and was the first to lead everyone to spread out. "Lets get this started."

Erin instructed each of their actions asking when the person can enter the power ring and when to step out. The experimentation took several hours. Her energy never depleting and in fact was the strongest they had experienced thus far. She eventually made them go farther and farther in to the woods, but she always had a vampire companion by her side just in case a danger or something went wrong. The process had taken all evening and it was pitch dark before they had decided it was enough. Erin was the only one that required sleep in the clan, and although she was in the water, she would be too exhausted the next day if she didn't get a full night's rest tonight.

The moment Erin had stepped out of the water exhaustion had written on her face. She was not depleted energy wise, she was just sleepy. Carlisle had lifted her up, cradling her dozing form before she collapsed in a coma of sleep. "I knew this would be too much too long." His voice had a tinge of guilt as he had practiced with the group eagerly.

"No, she is just tired." Alice smiled patting her adoptive father's arm. "Let her sleep it off and she'll be just as bubbly tomorrow." Alice skipped up to Jasper before they all whizzed through the forest to arrive home.


	11. Chapter 11 Strategizing and Waiting

Suny Faradj-Bakht © 2008

Chapter 11 – Strategizing & Waiting

Erin leaned over the large dining room where the large parchment had been laid out. Jasper had been focused on the outline of the clearing and the surrounding area all night. After putting Erin in bed, the family had drawn the area out and strategized how they would handle the Volturi's return. Alice's had multiple visions throughout the night, she had quickly isolated herself in a different room so she could interpret the sightings. Esme and Rosalie had gone to sit with her, allowing the men to talk their strategy talk. Esme would go to check on Erin periodically, she was worried about how tired she had been at the end of their training time.

Erin had spent the last five months in constant guardianship of the Cullens. Esme had bonded rather closely to her. She enjoyed cooking for her even if she couldn't eat the food herself. Esme would return to Alice's room and would sit cross legged on the floor with girls. The night would pass quickly for them, the sun would rise to the east lighting the rooms with streaks of radiance. Erin religiously rose around dawn, and habitually took a long hot shower before coming down to eat breakfast.

All the ladies made their way down to the dining room to see how they were progressing. Within a few minutes Erin's feet could be heart shuffling around on the upper level. She had been checking the rooms to see if anyone was upstairs, and usually they were, but today was a different day. Everyone knew that as each hour passed the Volturi were getting closer and closer. The sounds of Erin arriving into the kitchen to fill her bowl with milk and her favorite flavor of cereal, Fruit Loops.

She plotted into the dining room, sipping the edge of her bowl before lowering the bowl to greet the family. "Morning, everyone."

"Morning there Erin, sleep well?" Carlisle looked from the plotted map and smiled warmly at her.

"I slept like a rock," Erin's eyes lit up brightly. "I never have slept like that before. I don't even remember getting into bed."

Emmett couldn't help to insert his line of humor, "You were a rock last night. Carlisle took you from the lake to your bed."

Erin grunted shaking her head at Emmett, smiling as she spooned Fruit Loops in her mouth.

"We didn't have the heart to wake you to change." Esme explained. "You were just so tired, we figured if you woke up in the middle of the night uncomfortable you would change then."

Erin laughed, "No, I slept the whole night in one place in the bed. You were right, I was out cold." Erin placed her bowl at the edge of the table leaning over the map. "So what is this?"

"Carlisle noted that you were a very visual learner, so we decided that we'd map out the clearing and shows you how we're going to set this up." Jasper explained calmly. His experience working with Maria earlier in his life and being a soldier in the Civil War before being changed into a vampire allowed him to develop a mind for strategy. "We're going to place you here in this fast moving river." Jasper pointed gingerly on the map. "Alice and I will be there to protect you. The rest will be in the clearing to meet Aros and his crew." Jasper continued to describe. The rest of the family had already known the plan but allowed Jasper to clarify the plan.

Erin quickly analyzed the picture, her brows crinkled in concern, "That will leave you sorely out numbered." She leaned over the table to get a better look and then glanced up at each of them to see if there was an explanation.

"We've decided we're going to call on some help from Jacob's tribe. We haven't talked to them yet, but we've asked Nessie and Jacob to come over." Carlisle said. He was sitting next to Jasper, his hands splayed on the map. "They have helped us in previous encounters, and although it isn't a direct threat to them or Nessie, we have a common distaste for the Volturi."

"Okay, I like the plan," Erin was still absorbing the information. "We should probably practice stretching the powers across that pathway. It will probably easier than before, there are less trees to go through," Erin slid into a seat across from Rosalie who was twirling a strand of hair around her finger aimlessly.

"The dog's here." Emmett grumbled tipping his chair back against the wall.

"Emmett." Esme scolded her son. "You need to stop." Esme patted his shoulder.

Emmett grumbled as Renesmee and Jacob entered the room. They both greeted the family happily. Renesmee had been informed of Alice's vision but was advised not to tell Jacob until they came over today. They understood the risk of the news going out without a strategy to handle it.

"So, Jacob, we need a bit of help." Carlisle stood to free up his chair for him.

"What is up?" Jacob had taken the chair knowing that he was in for a long discussion. Carlisle moved to where Erin was sitting. Jacob's eyes scanned the map, immediately recognizing the outline of the clearing. "What is going on?" Jacob's eyes lifted and looked at Carlisle with concern.

"Remember the Volturi?" Carlisle calmly asked.

"Who wouldn't?" Jacob replied. Jacob's finger traced across the outline, he was trying to read the strategy. "They're coming back? Is it for Nessie?" The way he said Nessie's name juxtaposed to the Volturi sounded full of anger.

"Yes and No." Edward inserted abruptly, he had never fully liked Jacob and he had an even more contempt for his imprinting on his daughter. Bella had squeezed Edward's knee to hold back any angry that might have been held back.

"They're coming for Erin. They've seen her but believe she is a human." Carlisle explained. "We need your help Jacob. We need your family's help." It was a lot for the vampire family to ask their arch enemy's tribe to help when one of their own was in mortal danger. The Cullen's had forged an unusual relationship with the Quiletes, but they were still not the best of friends.

Jacob looked up at Erin. Erin could not interpret what Jacob was thinking but she knew that Edward was managing it. Edward growled sliding his chair out slightly. Esme, Carlisle and Emmett had stood in split second to prevent anything from occurring if they were going to happen. Edward growled being held back by Bella, "She is just as much our family as Nessie is our daughter."

Erin bit her lower lip only assuming what Jacob might have thought. She knew that they needed the wolves' help. She noted Jacob's odd behavior towards her, but never took it as animosity.

Jacob grinned, flashing his bright white teeth, "It was just a fleeting thought, jeesh, calm down Eddie." Jacob ran his hand through his hair. "I still have to ask Sam and all, but I'm pretty sure everyone is up for a fresh fight with some bloodsuckers."

Edward visibly flinched at the word, he was more sensitive to Jacob's bites than any of the family. Erin had not quite figured their relationship out but all that mattered is that the Wolves were most likely going to help.

"We need to practice, and Jacob." Carlisle continued speaking. "You know that Erin must be protected without being seen." Carlisle had not considered the fact that Jacob's thoughts were shared thoroughly when the pack was in wolf form.

Jacob cleared his throat, "They know she's here." He scratched his head nervously looking around the table.

Edward nearly leaped across the table, only to be held by Bella and an arm of Emmett reaching over his chest. "How dare you tell them." Edward snarled.

"Dad, he couldn't help it. You know that." Nessie had stepped in front of Jacob defensively.

Edward slid back in his seat, it was clear he was being side tracked by trying to hear the thoughts of those that were creeping closer and closer but much too far for him to quite hear yet.

"We didn't think of that." Carlisle said softly. "How much do they know?" Carlisle leaned back pondering the consequences.

"They know all that I have seen." Jacob added, he had pushed Nessie behind his chair trying to reassure her. "They aren't threatened by her."

Edward's forehead had creased as he was trying to interpret the meaning and thoughts behind Jacob's statement. Edward leaned forward on the table, "What are you hiding?" He snarled once more. "You are forcing thoughts out of your mind before they enter."

"Nothing," Jacob smiled at Edward. "Can't you see those thoughts before they leave?" He was taunting now.

Before Edward could respond, Carlisle interjected. "Jasper, can you explain the proposed strategy to Jacob so that he could ask Sam and the Pack to approve." Jasper had sensed the increased tension in the room and had taken it upon himself to calm the members down. Esme having taken notice and smiled to Jasper nodding towards him as if to signal him to start, but in reality it was in appreciation.

Jasper leaned towards Jacob pointing each strategic point on the map. In the middle of the explanation Alice slid out of her chair. It was getting difficult for her to watching the Volturi with Jacob's presence. Jasper was aware of the reason and had not paused his explanation. Erin decided to tag along knowing that Alice was developing a pounding headache.

Alice, realizing that Erin was following paused at the bottom of the stairs for her. "You don't have to come." She said soothingly.

"I want to," Erin replied. "And anyways, if something were to happen down here you would be able to for see that." Erin laughed teasing Alice.

"Lets hope." Alice replied, never confident in what her visions were telling her.

Alice and Erin went upstairs putting distance between them and Jacob allowing for Alice to see a clear picture. Alice entered her room and sat right in the center of the room. The room was scattered with different pieces of clothing and jewelry she was trying to coordinate, probably for Erin or another female member of the family. She patted the ground for Erin to sit with her.

"You have a headache." Erin stated sitting next to her, facing her.

"It'll go away, now that I'm out of Jacob's line." Alice replied stretching her flexible legs out in front of her.

"Can I see if I can take it away from you?" Erin suggested, since she had not tried this one portion of her power on the Cullen's yet.

"Ooooo, fun, yes lets see!" Alice scooted closer to Erin. She paused looking at her quickly, "This won't drain you will it?"

Erin laughed, "Thats absurd, this will take only a milifraction of my energy and don't worry." Erin leaned over placing her fingers softly on Alice's cool forehead. It only took a few seconds for the pain to dissolve and disappear from Alice's head. When Erin felt satisfied with the pain having disappeared she pulled her fingers away from Alice and looked at her. "So?"

"That was brilliant!" Alice exclaimed excitedly. "Thank you!" She reached over and wrapped her arms around her neck before sitting back. "We'll have to tell Carlisle." Alice grinned at her.

"We should." Erin cocked her head to the side. "Alice? Before this gets really crazy, can I ask a quick question?"

"Of course!" Alice was excited, as this seemed to be a juicy question.

"Its about something you saw awhile ago." Erin pulled her knees to her chest. "You saw a man, that first time I showed you all how to use my power." Erin bit her lower lip pausing before she continued, "He was tall, dark haired, and had the most riveting green eyes."

Alice looked at her. "Yeah, I know. Edward told me you think about him a lot." Alice slid that comment in wanting to see her reaction.

Erin's cheeks filled with color, "Well, I just want to know if you see anything more."

Alice looked at her and shook her head. "Whenever Edward told me I did my best to see but for some reason, I see nothing. I'm not sure why he showed in my mind that day, I haven't seen him since. I'm sorry Erin." Alice felt horrible for not being able to answer Erin's question. She could tell that the image had affected her since that first day, but no one could put their finger on why, even Erin.

"Well, that's ok, you say things change with people's choices, maybe someone thought of a different way." Erin smiled to Alice. "It really is ok. We need to work on this Aros guy though. Can you see him?" Erin laid her head on her knees changing the subject.

Alice following her lead closed her eyes for a moment, "Mmmm, he hasn't reached the continental US yet. We still have about two days. They'll get here Wednesday morning." Alice looked at her. "We're going to protect you. I don't see anything bad right now" She added quietly.

"I know that Alice. I just don't want to be a reason why you guys are put in danger." Erin stretched her legs out in front of her leaning back on her hands. "It just seems so counter-Aura, if that makes any sense."

Alice laughed, "We've faced a little trickier situation with Bella and even Renesmee. This can't be much worse."

Erin shook her head, "I hope."

Alice leaned over to hug her, "You saw how much we love you. Edward wanted to rip Jacob to pieces for a fleeting thought."

Erin smiled patting Alice's arm, "I knew it would be ok because you didn't move."

Alice laughed toppling on her side from her comment, "Well thank you for the faith, now we just have to keep the faith here." Alice stood up and started to hum. "Let me show you some things I bought, maybe you'll wear them, unlike Rosalie and Bella." She had grumbled about her other sisters.

Erin laughed at her change of subject and moved towards Alice to appease her kind sister.


	12. Chapter 12 Meeting the Wolves

Suny Faradj-Bakht © 2008

Chapter 12 – Meeting the Wolves

"She's not ready." Alice said guarding the top of the stairs. Jasper had already gone downstairs to meet with the rest of the family. They were going to discuss how they were going to practice, on the assumption the pack would help. Jacob was fairly confident in the plan that Jasper had proposed.

"What is she doing?" Emmett was exasperated; he was responsible for escorting her out to the clearing.

"She's a little nervous, you should know that." Alice had one foot on one step and her other on the second floor.

"No one is going to hurt her." Emmett growled. He didn't like the fact that Erin was not confident in his body guarding abilities, let alone the family's ability to protect her.

"Cut her some slack, Jacob hasn't given the best attitude to base off the Pack." Alice said leaving Emmett at the bottom of the stairs.

Alice had disappeared into Erin's room who hadn't changed from her shower robe. "What if they don't like me? What if they don't want to help?" Erin's eyes were searching Alice's when she entered.

Alice nearly toppled over laughing, "As of right now they are eager to help so get going. I think your concern should be with Emmett downstairs who is about to tear this house to shards if you don't come downstairs in a few minutes." Alice quickly rummaged through Erin's neat closet throwing her a black Capri and a dark green long sleeve shirt.

"Its going to be warm." Erin remarked changing quickly into the items.

"We're going to try to hide you. They'll smell you from a mile away but it'll help with the looks, you know." Alice was countering as she quickly grabbed Erin's hairbrush and pulling through Erin's silky auburn blond hair. Erin waved her sister away as she pulled her hair into a working bun.

"Why is Emmett so uptight today?" Erin explained as she quickly stuffed a messenger bag with random items and a stash of food she had always kept in her room.

"They haven't hunted in a few weeks. He gets a bit moody before, you know that. He is also getting all tough and macho for you know." Alice motioned toward the door.

Erin threw her bag on her shoulder looking at Alice satisfied with her answer. "Lets go before Emmett bites me."

Alice continued to laugh rolling her eyes. "He'll live if he does."

They met Emmett at the bottom of the stairs. His anger was flashing across his eyes having heard their conversation. He growled, "Lets go. They're waiting for us."

Erin grinned wrapping her arm Emmett so he could lift her more gracefully, knowing his anger he would throw her over his shoulder. "So lets go then."

Alice couldn't stop laughing the whole run to the clearing. Emmett took notice to her sister's giggles and Erin's smacks on the shoulder as they brushed through the leaves roughly. They slowed to a visible jog once reaching the clearing and seeing their family in the center. Jacob had turned into his wolf form and was sitting comfortable with Nessie by his side. The others were obviously around to Alice and Emmett, they were hidden in the surrounding woods, but for Erin they had not arrived, at least that's what she thought.

Erin smacked Emmett across the back of his head when they arrived to the crowd. "Put me down already." Erin stated, her hair had been loosened and she was covered in leaves and bristles. Edward smirked at her appearance having read both of their minds. Erin quickly straightened her shirt up glowering up at Emmett, "That was _not_ necessary." Erin claimed as she started to pick the leaves off herself. Rosalie and Bella sympathetically came to help her from behind.

Emmett grunted looking at Jacob and then scanning the surrounding area taking in the Pack's size hidden in the woods. "It wasn't necessary for you to take so long. They're just dogs."

Simultaneously, Bella, Esme and Edward smacked Emmett at some point in his torso. "We need their help so shut up will you. They don't have to help us." Bella said taking a lingering leaf off of Erin's shoulder.

Jacob had quietly sat next to Nessie, knowing that Erin was really nervous meeting the pack in wolf form before she saw them in human form. He was going to allow Erin to make the first move. Nessie had a hand tenderly on Jacob's furry neck.

Erin straightened her shirt one more time giving each of them a thank you in their minds and a glowering remark at Emmett, who was smirking now, having calmed since their woods encounter. She turned her attention to Jacob. She cocked her head to the side look to Nessie, "Jacob?"

Nessie sweetly nodded patting Jacob's neck. Jacob lowered his head to invite Erin to get closer. Erin never really had a fear of animals but she wasn't sure how the Pack would react to her existence, she might be a potential threat to them. Erin moved closer and then pausing with her hand outreached, "Is it rude to pet?" She posed the question to Nessie as if Jacob couldn't understand.

Nessie laughed shaking her head, Jacob's response was panting laughter, his long tongue lolling out. "No, and he can understand you, he's just, this way." Nessie laid her hand out to just indicate the obvious wolf form.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Erin flushed with color looking at the rest of the family standing around her. They were all trying their best not to laugh, her reaction to Jacob was beyond humorous for them because they had been accustomed to the Pack and were not used to someone reacting to Jacob and his family this way. "Erin knelt down and stroked Jacob behind his ears." Jacob closed his eyes enjoying the attention briefly. His ears perked up and he moved to stand swiftly. His massive form startled Erin who fell back defensively.

Edward caught her before she hit the ground. "Its ok, they don't look so big when they're lying down. It's a good effect," He helped her up and returned his attention back to the area. Esme laid her hands on her shoulder knowing she was nervous to meet the strangers. Esme started to speak to her but it wasn't out loud, she had heard the talk through her mind. She smiled, this was the first time any one had attempted to talk to her using this means.

"_They're going to come out now." _Esme patted her shoulder reassuredly. "Don't be frightened, we're all here and they mean no harm. They are just large."

The rest of the family having drawn on Edward's power after sensing Esme's connection had heard the conversation. Emmett and Jasper chuckled. Jasper spoke quietly also trying to reassure her. _"They're just as nervous Erin."_ Out of all them he could read her the most, even when the others tapped into his power, he had learned the fine details of the all feelings as the others have not.

Her eyes grew round as the wolves stepped into the clearing. They were slow, not aggressive, just passive. Carlisle stepped out to greet the Pack. It was clear he recognized Sam, the leader of the pack. He spoke clearly, "Thank you very much for coming out. I'm sure Jacob has explained our predicament and we appreciate your involvement even when it doesn't directly affect you. I also want you to know that Erin has allowed us to read minds through Edward. If you do not take offense, it would allow everyone to communicate in their wolf form without needing an interpreter. This is part of our plan, but we would understand if you object." Carlisle explained. The family had formed a semi-circle, they had already been drawing on Erin but only on Edward's power, if they were to draw much more her energy capacity would drop immediately.

Sam nodded. The Cullen's were relieved; the ability to understand the wolf pack would strengthen their defense. The rest of pack moved in closer stopping about 30 feet from Sam. Carlisle continued, "Erin is an Aura. She is another immortal kind whose purpose is driven by a prophecy. Her prophecy led her to us. If you are not aware quite yet," Carlisle turned to smile at her and to motion her to join him. "She's a bit nervous."

Erin, very much like a child joined Carlisle, who placed his arm around her shoulder. He spoke to her kindly in her mind, _"He is friendly, don't worry."_ When Sam heard about her nerves his mouth fell into a wolf grin, he laid down to shrink his size. It was his way of inviting her to get closer.

Carlisle gently nudged her forward. Erin looked up at him, "Are you sure its not rude to pet?"

The Cullen family laughed out loud, Sam lifted his head, his tongue lolling out in his laughter. Carlisle replied out loud, "Its quite fine, right Sam?" Carlisle turned to the large pitch black wolf.

Sam nodded abruptly laying his head on the ground so Erin could approach more realistically. Erin walked closer and knelt next to Sam running her fingers through his silky black hair. She smiled at Sam's thought as she was reading. He had found her rather unintimidating and was relieved. She stood back up and returned back to Carlisle, "Thank you," She said. "If you have any idea how much it means to me that you are helping us."

Sam's thoughts were more of the same through out the Pack, they never let down a fight with any vampire. Although they had formed a truce they never found vampires very friendly and joined the Cullen's when the fight was necessary. Sam also believed that the threat of Erin was also a similar threat to Nessie who was directly connected to one of their own pack members, Jacob.

Erin nodded having heard all of the thoughts throughout the Pack. Sam rose, his massive size was similar to Jacob's. Jacob came from behind nudging Erin closer to the pack, his mind was telling Erin to move to the line of 15 large massive multi-colored wolves. Jacob and Sam were going to introduce them to the rest. Sam had commanded them to stop their excessive chatter and just to state their name when they were approached. He had sensed the girl's nervousness but she approached with no hesitation.

The first in line was a Paul, a dark gray fur covered his large form. Erin placed a hand gingerly on each of their heads greeting them, and also allowing them to get familiar with her scent. The second was Leah Clearwater, she had sensed she was more apprehensive at her approach so she her own self was hesitant to place her hand on her head but when Leah lowered her head to meet her hand she smiled. The rest in line were Embry, Quil and Jared. There were seven other members of the pack. Colin and Brady were at the tail end of the line standing next to Seth. She had taken a liking to the young ones, especially Seth who stood at the very last spot. They had exuded an excited and friendly vibe and not the seriousness of the older more experienced ones.

Erin returned to the Cullen's smiling to them. They had been talking to one another, she had not been paying attention to the conversation but Edward was positive the Wolves were hiding something, but Jasper was positive it wasn't negative. Alice had a dark spot in her vision but nothing negative came up when she tried to look through her family. Since the proposal of the strategy the end of Alice's vision was not grim, so confidence was strong in the family, but they must practice.

Jasper stepped forward. "The plan we've come up with is going to require most of the wolves to be spread out in the perimeter of the woods. Alice sees the Volturi's entrance through the north side," He said as he pointed to the direction behind the Pack. "Jacob will remain at Nessie' side, Aros is aware of the imprinting and would not be anymore suspicious." Erin continued to serve as the conduction aspect, all were listening to the Pack, trying to catch the hints that the keen and more practice Edward was seeing. "We are asking that you take shifts surrounding the woods. We are going to ask Seth with two of the younger wolves to remain at guard with Alice and I at the lake. Erin will be in need of the water and it will allow us to keep a distance."

Erin was listening quietly, the ease of the conduction was out of pure practice, it did not require much energy or concentration anymore. She was more focused on the soft whirring sound that was in her mind. It was a familiar sound but she was still unsure where it was originating. She looked around unsure of the sound. Esme placed her hand on her shoulder again recognizing the uncertainty. _"What is it sweetie?"_ Her voice was kind.

Erin's reply was, _"I really don't know. I just hear something but I'm only channeling Edward's power for everyone. This isn't something I've heard. I know what sound it is but I don't know where its coming from."_

_"Is it a threatening sound?" _Esme asked, Rosalie had read their conversation and joined their trio as Jasper continued the discussion of the strategy.

_"No, not particularly, just odd."_ Erin said.

Rosalie added, _"Maybe its just the wolves. If it gets worse just let us know."_

Esme agreed, guiding their attention back to Jasper. Erin listened to Jasper explain what the Cullen's would be doing. She had known that Alice and Jasper would be guarding her with three of the wolves. She was interested to see how the Vampires would play off her lack of attendance. Jasper was explaining that Erin would allow Bella to pass her shielding ability across with each individual which would allow for a stronger, more unbreakable shield to be lengthened across themselves and even the wolves. This would prevent Aros and his minions to read through what they truly were doing.

Alice's vision only contained Aros, Caius, Demetri and Alec. As hard as she searched the four followed by twenty guardsmen were the only one's approaching. This was a much relief because Bella's shield could prevent the invasion caused by Caius Demetri and Alec. Aros required a touch of another to read every thought that entered their mind and Bella's power would be the integral point and it would be important that everyone knew what it felt like being guarded and what it would feel like if the shield should fall. Their goal was to prevent Aros from seeing Erin in anyone's mind.

The Cullen's strategy was to talk their way out of Aros, this seemed to be a bit successful on their last visit. The Wolves had cooperated and wanted to get the dry run started. Alice came around to Erin wrapping her arm around her waist and easily hoisting her up like a child. "Ready for a swim?"

Erin smiled nodding. She was still trying to figure out where the sound was coming from. Jasper was talking with Seth and the other young wolves as they zipped through the woods rapidly. The river where she would be standing would be nearly six miles from the clearing. It was far enough that she wouldn't draw the group through her scent. Edward and Emmett had solved the lingering scent problem by forcing Esme and Rosalie to wear a piece of Erin's clothing. The Volturi would have to associate the scent to Esme or Rosalie.

Alice gently set her gently down next to the bank of the river. Jasper had explained the necessity of the water and why she had to be in it. The wolves never posed a question towards Jasper in his explanation of her energy capacity and if they were not careful she could die of the depletion. They just nodded obediently. None of them noticed the fleeting thoughts that the wolves were pressing back.

Erin knelt down folding her Capri up past her knees, the water would lap up around her ankles but no further, but she knew if she drew more energy out, the water potential might draw the water up her leg. Water had a self-adhesive property to her skin.

Seth came from behind nudging her playfully closer to the water. On the way Jasper had mentioned that she knew cool water tricks. Erin laughed listening to Seth's urging to show, Alice and Jasper were talking quietly. Erin stood and took off her shoes and socks. She wiggled her toes and stepped into the cool water loving the rush of energy running through her veins. The other two wolves had padded their way to the bank watching curiously. Erin cupped the crystal clear liquid in her two hands and walked closer to the wolves. She kneeled down allowing her knees to touch the surface of the bank so the wolves could see. The water bubbled in her hands and one by one they rose from each other and into mid air. As each bubble rose the liquid lessoned in her hand. When all the water disappeared they stalled in mid air and dropped in forms of large raindrops back into the river. The wolves panted laughter, and read in their mind they wanted to give her applause.

"Guys, they're starting." Alice said as she stood. Erin stepped into the water further as she could feel the other vampires reaching through her to see how far Bella's shield could go. Emmett was testing his ability to draw on Jasper's power to calm or anger the group. When he was raising the tempers Jasper scolded him to back off and tension in the air cut in half almost in a split second. Erin drew on her vampire family's senses and could hear the wolves pacing about the wolves nearby. Seth and the other two were on alert, ears perked listening. She was reading that they were talking to one another on where they were going and how they would do this.

"Alice?" Erin called for her from the river.

"Yes?" Alice skipped over to her smiling as if she knew that she was going to ask a question and of course she did through Edward.

"How is this going to turn out?" Erin vocalized her question that had been heard across the minds of her family.

"Well, its all a bit of a dark spot here or there. I do know that the Volturi will run out of here if we continue what we're going to do. Chased out, but its all black. I think it has to do with the Pack" Alice remarked, her eyes glazed over from her concentration.

"Alice, I think they're wrapping up." Jasper stated. The three wolves had started towards the woods eagerly; they wanted to be part of the guard and had started resenting their guard duty by Erin. Alice and Erin had sensed the conclusion of their practice as well. Erin quickly grabbed her shoes and socks stuffing them in her bag and allowed Alice to lift her up and whiz to clearing to join in the review.

When they arrived to the clearing, the Pack and the Cullen's were grouped together talking. Jasper was explaining that the north side should not be guarded until the Volturi had completely entered the clearing. He did not want them to suspect that they had called on their wolf friends. "If they know your presence they will enter the clearing charged and angry. Its imperative that you aren't seen until we need you to be seen."

There was a common nod between the Pack. Erin was gingerly placed on the ground, she waved to the wolves as they trotted to the Pack eagerly. Esme welcomed her to the semi-circle with an open arm around her shoulder. Erin's faced was etched with a fatigue, her energy capacity was still full, but she had allowed her shield to rise a little so that only Edward's power could be drawn from her.

Seth came to Erin, his head raising her hand. This was his way of welcoming her to the pact that Ephraim Black had made with the vampires. He then turned and trotted to his pack leading them out of the clearing.

Carlisle started walking backwards, to lead his family out of clearing as well. He smiled at Erin warmly. "See? They don't bite." Esme kept her hand around her shoulder easily lifting her to run her home.

"I will have dinner ready in an hour, I'm sure you are famished. You've got to rest up, we've got a long day coming through soon." Esme squeezed her shoulder as they ran through the woods, the leaves and bristles not catching on her as they did with Emmett.


	13. Chapter 13 Visitors

Chapter 13 – Visitors

Erin was pacing in her room; the sun had not risen past the tall trees hovering over the house. No matter what everyone had been telling her she was still nervous. The involvement of the Quileute Pack had now put more innocent people in potential danger, and she could not bear the thought that something could happen to them.

Carlisle walked by her room pausing at her door seeing her up early. "You're up early." Carlisle stated quietly as if anyone in the house would be sleeping. "Can I come in?" He leaned against the door frame. He looked around the room noting that Alice had helped her paint her room a light peachy pink. A large magenta daisy portrait hung above her bed.

"Of course." Erin stopped pacing looking at him. Her forehead was creased with concern and thought.

Carlisle pried off of Edward's powers and read her thoughts. He smiled sympathetically. "I know everyone is on your case about being nervous, but I just want to tell you that it is ok that you are feeling the way you are. I can't imagine being in your position." Carlisle sympathetic words really touched Erin.

"Thank you, Carlisle." Erin smiled as she plopped on the end of the bed slouching unnaturally. "I just can't stop thinking that I arrived and now have placed everyone in more danger than if I just didn't exist."

Carlisle moved, pulling her chair out so he could sit to face her. He looked at her and spoke compassionately, "Life would not be as sweet without you as a family member. Every single one of us love you as if you were with us for a hundred years. It doesn't matter if you came to us last week or last century. You are a Cullen, and will always be protected. I don't want to hear this nonsense about being an Aura. The fact you are made for us, just confirms your membership here." Carlisle leaned back taking her in, he felt her anxiety without needing to have Jasper's ability and all he wanted to do is comfort her.

Carlisle patted her knee. "Lets get ready. What do you pack in that bag of yours? We've all wondered." He was trying to divert her attention.

She laughed pulling her canvas messenger bag out from underneath her bed. "Nothing really, usually some foods, a towel, change of clothes." She opened it up to show him. She had prepared it for that morning. Alice and Jasper were going to stake a camp by the lake just in case the Volturi decided to arrive early. Seth and his buddies had already pitched the tent and created the camp for Erin. Alice and Jasper would guard her with the wolves all the way until the Volturi leave. Alice had insisted that they would be chased out but she still had not seen how.

Carlisle looked around her room realizing she had packed all she needed. "I really like what you've done with the room. It suits you, its happy." Carlisle looked back at her, his amber eyes glittering with kindness.

"Thanks! The girls really helped me. Alice got me everything here, and wouldn't let me pay." She laughed touching her forehead. "I swear, I've never known any more people so free of giving of their money."

Carlisle shook his head laughing at her disbelief, "We've had centuries to accumulate money and it is worthless in reality."

"Well thank you." She smiled back at him standing and wrapping her arms around his shoulder and neck where he sat.

Carlisle patted her back affectionately, "You are quite welcome, you give us a lot to us too, its not all about money."

"Well I hope." Erin said. She returned to her canvas bag placing it farther on her bed, making room for some more items. "You think it would be too early to ask Alice and Jasper to go to the camp?"

"No, I think it would work just fine. Esme's made a basket for you and the boys." It was clear the reference was to the wolves and Erin understood. "Alice and Jasper are downstairs watching Emmett and Edward play chess." Carlisle winked at her.

Erin kicked her head back laughing. "They're reading each other's minds aren't they?"

Carlisle nodded laughing too. He stood taking her bag over his own shoulder. "Do you need anything else?"

Erin looked around her room one more time. She quickly grabbed the book off her nightstand clutching it to her chest and then turned to Carlisle. "I'm ready."

He nodded and led the way downstairs. The sun had start streaming tendrils of light into the family room. Everyone had been crowded around on the couches. Their forms seem so over sized but they fit. Erin looked around admiring her family. Alice and Jasper waved at her as she came down.

"Ready to roll already?" Jasper sighted her bag and Carlisle.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep in." Ironically, Erin yawned laughing at her statement.

"Uh huh." Alice laughed.

Erin's attention turned to the game. She monitored the minds of the two players. They both were toying with each other's mind by thinking of different moves than they would make. At the last minute the decision was made so the other would have to review his own moves. Erin shook her head at the absurdity at the game, as she reached Alice and Jasper from behind.

Alice turned around to face Jasper and Erin. "So, do you want to go now?" She had heard Carlirsle and her talk upstairs but wanted to pose normalcy.

"Yes if you don't mind." Erin motioned to the game and the room where everyone had gathered.

"Absolutely," Jasper said. "But lets review what is going to happen." He leaned forward. Both Edward and Emmett paused their game to join the conversation. Bella, Esme and Rosalie shared the sofa across from Jasper and Alice. "The wolves are guarding the perimeter woods. Jacob will be with Nessie, in his wolf form." Emmett grunted at the statement. Rosalie pinched his thigh to prevent a rude comment. "We will be in the center of the clearing waiting." Jasper continued using his arm to demonstrate. "Erin you will be in the water. We will be using Bella's shield to pass it from one another. This will allow us to protect our own self and create a chain protecting one another. Each of you is assigned your wolf counterpart to protect. Jasper made eye contact with Emmett holding it as he made statement, "You will have constant shielding of your wolf counterpart."

Emmett grunted one more time, "Why are you looking at me?"

Jasper shook his head continuing, "Erin you will be in the water, the _whole_ time he said. We are going to need you the _whole_ time. You will not take a step out of that water until it is made clear to all of us that everyone is stopping on tapping on you. We're going to be using Edward's ability to see any forthcoming thoughts. Emmett, we'll be using you if we absolutely need to. If that happens, Erin, you do everything you can to stay in that water. The wolves have been instructed to drag you to the lake if need be." Jasper's explanation was thorough. "We do not expect it to get to that extent, but you know." He motioned with his hand for emphasis. "Carlisle is our spokesperson." He had only added this for Erin's benefit.

Erin nodded. "Thank you or explaining. I just want to add, if anyone is hurt, the wolves or you guys. I can tend to that if Carlisle properly sets and makes sure that its in proper position and all."

Carlisle smiled, "Thank you. That is very kind. We're all hope that it wouldn't be necessary, but if it is, we will definitely use you."

Erin had a small smile, nodding. Her arm was clutching the book to her chest. "Thank you everyone. I have no words to explain how appreciative I am of all of your kindness. You have already sacrificed so much."

Alice touched her arm, stopping her. "We want to." This statement was followed by a simultaneous agreement by the family.

Jasper stood smiling towards her. "If you're ready, lets go." Jasper and Alice moved behind the couch standing behind Erin. Esme had stepped out of the room to bring back a largely packed basket.

"This is if you get hungry." Esme smiled cocking her head. She handed the basket to Alice who also was carrying Erin's canvas bag. Esme wrapped her hands around Erin in a close hug. "We'll see you soon." She smiled pushing Erin off past Alice and to Jasper.

Erin turned and waved to each of them as if she was just going out shopping. When they stepped outside, Jasper clasped her around her waist, hoisting her up easily and swiftly running invisibly with Alice to the camp site that had been set up. Erin was silent the whole way, she was anticipating a long day ahead of herself and she just needed to think.

The camp site came to view rather rapidly. The two wolves were on guard having heard their incoming. Their tails wagged playfully seeing Erin standing in the clearing. She was dusting herself off. She had befriended her young friends and guardians in the practice session. She looked up at them and grinned, "I brought that book I promised." She lifted the leather bound book waving it in the air.

The two younger wolves' tails wagged even faster. She had been describing the plot line in the mystery novel she was reading before they started practicing the day before. Jasper shook his head at Erin, he was clasping Alice's hand tenderly. They were inspecting the campsite for their own satisfaction. The wolves had done a good job hiding Erin's scent with their own.

When they returned they found Erin sitting on one of the boulders on the bank of the river reading to two very attentive wolves. Seth was guarding but his ears twitched as he overheard the plot line. Jasper and Alice knew that the wolves were capable of guarding and listening to the story, but both were relieved they were there to fortify the watch.

Several hours passed. Erin only stopped to put some home cooked treats that Esme had packed her. She had offered it to the wolves but they had feasted before the day had started and would hunt if they got hungry. She bit a piece off the small burrito continuing to read. Her voice's inflection rose and dropped as the plot twisted and turned. The two wolves ears were perked and on alert, to both her voice and any other threat.

The afternoon sun had beamed down into the small river clearing. She closed the book looking at the wolves, "Nothing?"

The two wolves simultaneously jerked their heads with Seth barking a sharp low bark that was a no. Alice crept up and sat next to Erin. "Everyone is in their place, it should be anytime now, so if you would like to take your spot you can." Alice knew that whenever she was doing something productive, Erin wouldn't be worry nearly as much. The two young wolves had gone to join Seth. Erin had been monitoring their thoughts when they left and knew that Sam, their Pack leader was informing them of the Cullen's arrival and the impending arrival of the Volturi.

Erin nodded and tucked into the set tent. She had the bathing suit on underneath but she wanted a bit of privacy before she tucked outside in her bathing suit. After a few moments she slipped outside of the tent and looked around. Jasper was now perched on the boulder she had been sitting on. Alice was on the bank of the river waiting for her. "So, all I will do is manage everyone's powers." Her confirmation was the hundredth time she had asked.

Alice smiled nodding, "And the Volturi will still be chased out." Erin smirked looking at her, she knew that Alice had a hard time seeing her visions when the wolves were around. "I can still see it, its not as clear but they're still disappearing rather quickly."

Erin sighed walking towards the bank looking around the river to find the perfect spot to get stationed. She found a clear pebbled area and took a step into the river. The water lapped up around her ankle and up her calf and mid thigh. The water level was only right to her knees when she got to the area she wanted, but the water was gleeful around her.

In a split second every member that area was alerted. The Cullen's and Erin had seen Alice's vision of the entrance. The Pack was aware of the scent of entering vampires. Erin planted her feet in the river, there was no reason she'd be toppled over, the water would hold her up, it was for her own reassurance. Alice and Jasper took their strategic place in front and lateral to her. The dogs were at the edge of the woods, on alert.

The remaining Cullen's, Bella, Edward, Rosalie, Carlisle and Nessie were in the large clearing, poised for their visitors. Jacob loyally was standing, his pitch black fur ruffled with anticipation.

Bella drew on Erin passing her shield from one Cullen to the other. Erin felt the draw on her and smiled. They had practiced well, the shield did not waver. Silence in the minds occurred. The rustling of the bushes in the large clearing turned to silence when Aro, cloaked in the sun light made his entry first. He was followed by his guard and as Jasper would call it, his minions. Alice's vision was correct, Aro brought only Caius, Demetri and Alec. They were threat enough. They were flocked with twenty grey-robed guards. Aro had been insistent on only bring his three side men.

Caius had no known ability, but Demetri and Alec were a different story. Demetri had the ability to find or track anyone or anything if he could just get a grasp of a string of their mind. This was the threat that Bella's shield had to hold up to. Alec's ability to cut off the sense of the people around him also had to be held back by Bella's shield.

They had held up before, and the Cullen's were counting on it to hold up once more. Erin's powers were strong but they didn't know how strong. They were relieved to see that the same size crowd had not come.

Aro was confident that the destruction of this human that had been exposed to the secret would be easily resolved. The Cullen's had caused much too much trouble. Little did Aro know that Erin was not a human but one of the more powerful members of the Cullen family.

Aro arrived with his guard behind him. He stood directly in front of Carlisle reaching out his hand. "Old friend," Aro smiled. His clear eyes took in the crowd. He noticed the Pack roaming in the woods. His eyes moved to Jacob who had protectively stood in front of Nessie. When Carlisle did not take his hand or respond. "Still angry from our last visit?" Aro laughed softly. "Well, we came to an understanding; I just hope this visit will end just as congenially." Aro scanned the crowd, he noted that Erin, the girl he wanted was not present, nor could he smell human blood near.

Carlisle finally spoke, "Aro." His only word spoken, the word echoed in the minds that were listening. "Alice called from Brazil informing us of your visit. Carlisle motioned both to Bella on his left and Renesme his right. "As you see Renesmee has ceased aging and the imprinting has continued." He spoke quietly, "Bella is still as much vampire as you and I are."

Aro waved his hand at Carlisle, "Your family is not what I'm here for. The girl. The human, is who I want. You have invited yet another human into your life. This is the second occurrence and that cannot go unnoticed dear friend." Aro explained as if their conversation was between friends.

Carlisle's face not showing any emotion, "What girl?"

Each of them felt the push on Bella's shield. Both Alec and Demetri were testing the environment. The hostility could be smelled in the air. Aro's patience had waned for the Cullen's, frustration could be read on his face. "Where is she?"

"Who?" He motioned to his family and to the surrounding woods. "You know and see exactly who is here, we have no one else." Carlisle's voice was calm; he was looking at Alec and Demetri whose frustration was written on their face. They were unable to breach the shield, even on the wolves that were surrounding them at the perimeter of the woods and it rose the hostility level even higher.

"Where is Alice?" Aro asked wittily. His fondness for Alice had been obvious. He had beckoned that Alice join his clan and combine their powers.

Emmett growled, "We told you, Brazil you idiot." His fists had been clenched. Rosalie grabbed Emmett around the arm to prevent him to get much closer to Aro.

"Easy," Aro raised his hand. "We don't come in hostility; we just want to see where this girl is." Aro explained, his voice steady, his tone not changing.

"Our seers don't lie." Alec growled lurching towards them. Growling on both sides of the clearing could be heard. The wolves had taken notice of the aggression.

"Apparently they saw something else." Edward said quietly. "Because there is no girl here." His voice was low, a growl rolling out at the en.

Aro looked around, his shoulders lifting as he took a deep breath in. His eyes scanned the perimeter of the woods, contemplating. "You've put us in danger twice Cullen." Aro's voice was hard. "You changed Bella, but this girl is being hidden and it is obvious she isn't here anymore." Aro returned his eyes back to Carlisle and the others. "You leave me no option," Aro raised his hand to his guard.

Twenty cloaked men, their faces hidden took a step closer. The growls grew louder from within the woods. "Cullen, you brought this upon yourself. Your ways don't merge with how vampires should live. Humans are not to be toyed with. You have exposed us one too many times for us to allow you to walk un-punished," his voice hard and steady. His guardsmen crept closer.

Emmett was on the tail end of line that was being formed, he was standing next to Rosalie. Bella, and Edward were next to Esme. Carlisle was in the center of the line slightly forward. The shield was invisible in the air, but it was strong, not wavering. The pack stepped into visibility, also creeping in on the vampire group.

Alec and Demetri's strain could be seen on their face. They were searching for a weak spot in the shield to attack. Even with the guard, the Volturi would still be 1 on 1. The wolves had evened the numbers for the Cullens.

Silence was the answer to any conversation. No one spoke, everyone hovered. One group was waiting for the other to make the first hostile move. Alice and Jasper, in the lake clearing, were on alert, tense. Erin knew that they wanted to be there for their family but Alice's vision didn't have them in the picture. Erin returned her attention to the power handling. It came easy for her, especially in the water. None of her own energy was being used. She was just worried. Her heart was pounding, the blood rushing through her veins. Her eyes scanned at the three wolves that had spanned the width of the river bank and wood border, waiting to just be called to join. All they heard was silence.

Back in the large clearing where the face off was occurring, the growling echoed in and around the woods. The sound bounced off the trunks of the wide trees. The guardsmen lunged forward, two targeting each of the Cullen family members. Reactions were moving quickly, and Erin had diverted her attention to Emmett's strength and doing her best to add Jasper and Alice's unused strength to her channeling.

The fight was brutal, but the agile vampires had prepared. The wolves pounced on their choice vampires. Emmett had taken on a large, but lank guard, his hands twisting at his face. Their bodies clashed as they backed up and rammed up on to one another. Bella's shield prevented Alec and Demetri from using their powers so they were forced to use their own physical abilities.

Edward and Bella were fighting side by side. Each of them picked off their own guardsmen. They would not move past several feet of one another in fear that one or the other would need help. Carlisle and Esme had a similar pattern fighting back to back. Vampiric instinct had taken over and their usual compassionate expressions were filled with rage. Aro had been standing back watching the chaos he had provoked. His eyes were scanning to find the human girl he was after. Sam, the alpha dog prowled closer to Aro, he had cleared the gaurdsman he was fighting to pieces, and was not targeting him. Aro flashed his bright white teeth in a threatening grimace.

A flocking sound started to reverberate off the higher trees. Hundreds, of black and white birds appeared in the sky. They blanketed the sky with their bodies. They hovered over the clearing blocking the light from entering the clearing. The area darkened as they flocked the area. The fighting and chaos did not end, not a glance to the sky had been given. The fighting continued for only a few moments before a swooping of the blanket formed coming straight towards the fight. The birds had pre-determined targets and they were not the Cullens or the wolves.

The birds landed on the guards, Alec, Demetri and some even on Aro. They pecked at their steel skin, only annoying them, and distracting them from their fighting. This opened the field of fighting to be favored heavily to one side. After several minutes of fighting Aro called his men back as he was backing out of the area himself, his robed arms flailing at the air to scatter the flocking birds.

Carlisle noticed Aro's movement back and pushed his own crowd forward. His family and allies were gleeful to push the attack further. It took some time to fight the crowd into the woods, but the Volturi visitors did not escape the wrath of the birds, and in fact were being tormented with small rodents and mammals lapping at their feet. The Cullen's unawareness of what was going on did not hamper the fight, but once it was clear the Volturi were fleeing they backed off.

Only Carlisle met Aro's at the break in the woods growling uncharacteristically, "If it hasn't been made clear to you, we don't have a pet human. Go back to your damn throne and manage the rest of the world." Carlisle threw the elegantly robed arm roughly and started backwards to meet up with his family. Aro's reaction was of confusion and disbelief, and he was speechless. He disappeared quickly being tailed by a herd of wolves now.


	14. Chapter 14 Aftermath

Chapter 14 – Aftermath

The family still reeling with rage and instinct running through their system they were silent. They were gauging if the area was far, and monitoring each other's minds carefully. They were checking to see if anyone was hurt. They had already made a head count. When they returned to their normal non-angry senses they realized that two of the wolf forms had changed into their human status and were starting a massive bonfire. The family quickly gathers up the vampire pieces that had been torn up, they were only talking through the minds, as speaking out loud seemed impossible.

The other wolves started to gather with only a few missing. They would do their final count when the powers had stopped being exchanged, the whole point of the fight would be in dismay if Erin ended up ill or dead from energy consumption. The fire was roaring when Sam's wolf form appeared into the clearing. Carlisle met him half way, they were exchanging observations.

Carlisle and his family were confused at what the animals had done. It was not as if they were wolf-like animals that the tribe could call upon through mind speech. Sam dismissed his question to his own, injured. The vampires were scratched up but some of the wolves had gotten hurt in the fight and were herded to the center of the clearing, near the raging flames. Carlisle recognized the necessity to treat their injured, so he called out to his family to help move them about so he could examine them.

The others crowded about the flames, as if guarding any escaping pieces from flaring out. Carlisle knelt by each wolf examining their wounds and gingerly moving the joints back into place. After a few moments, realizing that some of the wounds would take longer to heal he looked up and called to Esme.

Esme loyally jogged to him smiling tenderly. "What is it dear?" Esme whispered stroking his hair back with her hands.

"Erin can help speed the healing up. I know these guys will heal in just a few minutes but some of these guys have hurt themselves pretty sorely. She can provide some relief until then. I know she would like that, I can feel her tension to join us." Carlisle explained as he gingerly looked over one of the paws he was holding. "We need to stop channeling so she can get out of the water."

Esme smiled and nodded. "I'll take care of it." She patted the back of her husband's back shifting back her weight and looking back at the crowd. "Everyone stop channeling, we need Erin."

Erin heard the command and smiled, she was skipping in the water in anticipation. She had watched the fight through the eyes of her family members and it drove her insane to just stand in a running river. The demand on her started to decrease, lingering at the end, enough for her to shut them off willingly. The second she felt her control in her own hands she looked up at Alice and Jasper. The both of them were watching her intently, ready to take her swiftly to the clearing. The three wolves guarding them had already fled to meet up with the rest of the pack.

Erin took her first step on to the river bank smiling. She ran to them, her arms wrapped around Alice's neck since she was at her own neck. "That was _ so _brilliant!" She exclaimed clapping her hands.

Alice wrapped her arm around her waist shaking her head. "It was, it was." Alice patted her on her back as she lifted her up and swiftly ran to the clearing. Jasper had made the head start smiling back to Erin, he was amused at her impression of the vampires fighting, but realized that she had not seen them move into their fighting instincts.

Alice gently placed her on the ground close to the fire. Erin immediately moved to Carlisle who was tending the wounded. She would thank the others after she helped Carlisle, that's why they called her out of the water anyway.

Erin knelt close to Carlisle smiling, but she worked silently. She placed her hands tenderly on the blood matted fur lifting the pain away from the wolf. She slowly sealed the broken bone inside. She loved using this part of her power. It was always rewarding. She lifted her hand allowing Carlisle to check her work. He looked at her and grinned at her, "Very nice. I might use you more often." He laughed as he pointed towards a dark grey wolf with spots. "I set his shoulder but the bite wounds are deep."

Erin nodded refreshed by his compliment she gracefully moved from one wolf to another, and even tended to the scratches that were rapidly healing on their own; she just made it more immediate. The murmur of her family talking drew her to them as she finished, curiosity filled their voices. They were trying to determine how the animals had in unison flocked their foes. She looked at them but that sudden whirring sound she had heard earlier and continued to hear drew her away for some reason.

She bit her lip looking at the large bonfire. She moved to Sam who had shifted into his human form and was sitting with several of his fellow pack members. He nodded to her when she approached. She smiled leaning down and wrapped her arms around his neck, a stranger in human form but she owed her life and probably her family to his participation with his pack. "Thank you." She spoke softly.

Sam was caught off guard and just patted her shoulder, "Our pleasure." He spoke softly as well, his voice rough.

"I had a question, if you don't mind me talking to you for a few minutes?" Sam nodded moving them farther away from the crowd; he looked at her, his brows knit with curiosity. "So, I know this is going to sound crazy, but I have this sound in my head for several days now and it only started when you guys appeared." She said quietly. Sam's eyes were holding steady with hers. "I was wondering if you had any idea what it might be." He cocked his head, his eyes again still steady, no expression.

"Maybe it is an interference with our own communication." Sam suggested, his voice was sure, he offered no other solution. "I don't know anything else, I apologize if it is bothersome." He patted her shoulder.

"No it doesn't bother me, I was just, unsure that's all. You're probably right," she nodded. It was a very logical argument and she accepted it, there was no possible way. "Sam?"

"Hm?" He arched a brow as they walked towards the Cullen family and his own Pack who all had now changed into their human form. Not a scratch of evidence on either family except for torn clothing and a large fire flickering in the background.

"The birds?" She didn't have to explain her question. It was clear she wanted to know how it all happened because she knew it had nothing to do with her family. In fact, the vampires repelled animals.

Sam cleared his throat. The rest of Erin's family had turned to hear if there was a plausible explanation. He shrugged his shoulder, "I really don't know."

Edward's face was focused looking on Sam, "I don't know about that." His voice was calm not hostile. "Your pack had a hand in it, we're not upset, obviously, but were wondering how it happened that's all."

The Pack shuffled uncomfortable mumbling quietly. Edward's eyes snapped across their minds, his eyes flickering as he caught an image in one of their minds. His head turned to Erin. He opened his mouth to say something when everyone, turned to hear a shuffling of the bushes. Erin turned when everyone else had, she didn't see anything except for the movement of some leaves.

Emmett growled, but Carlisle caught him in the chest when he saw the Quilite's reaction to the sound. "Restrain yourself."

They had moved to the edge of the woods but not blocking it, just standing aside. They were silent. Erin felt her family tapping on her to capture Edward's power and she allowed it. She was flustered enough that she didn't utilize Edward's ability herself. Her family, behind her, rustled when she moved out in front. Their massive figures had blocked the entry way of the sound. She strained to see what was around there, complete confusion. She took a step closer, but a heavy hand was placed on her shoulder. Carlisle. He was cautioning her.

After a few moments, Sam led his family aside. He looked at the Cullen's and then back to the dark woods. There he stood. A dark haired man, his slender figure framed with muscles shown in his arms and legs. His hair swept across his face. His jaw was clenched when he stepped into the clearing. He was wearing a tundra green t-shirt paired with khaki utility shorts that were stained green from his ventures in the woods and nature. His riveting green eyes scanned the crowd and stalled right on Erin. Their eyes met and held.

The striking image threw Erin off guard. This was the man in Alice's vision, and, no wonder Alice couldn't see him, he was with the tribe. There was something odd about him, something drawing her to him. For every step she took closer he made an equal step. Each movement controlled. Their families were on guard but did not step in between the two individuals. The energy in the air became thick as the two figures got closer. Their eyes were locked.

Finally, they were only a foot apart. The energy was flickering off of them in waves. The man raised his hand, palm up offering it to Erin. It didn't occur to Erin to not take the hand, she still hadn't figured out what was going on, she gingerly placed her hand in his and a sudden shock whirled through her. The energy shields swirling around them disappeared and the dual realization between them occurred. He was an Aura. The two of them exchanged their Aura energies which explained their powers and capacities without a spoken word. He was an animal caller and his purpose was protecting the Quileute tribe. Without a word it was explained to her that he was the one that set the birds and animals on their foes. The connection spanned only just a mere few minutes. Edward was translating her thoughts and scenes to the family. Since the Cullen's did not stir, the tribe remained quiet also watching the duo between them.

There was something different about him. Erin had met other Auras, but she had heard them from very far, and knew right away, but he was hidden. The whirring sound in her mind was his presence but it was not discrete until she clasped hands with him. The electric potential running through their hands had signaled to the both of them that there was something different in their meeting than the other meeting of Auras. There was a pre-made bond.

Their hands dropped and she looked up at him, taken by his beauty. "My name is Erin." She smiled, her face flushing with color.

He smiled, his hand reaching up and tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear. "I'm Noah."


End file.
